En un pari douteux
by misro
Summary: Croire sa dernière heure arrivée, avouer son amour, se rétracter le lendemain...Un Sherlock qui n'assume pas, un John qui doute, un Lestrade sous le charme de l'aîné Holmes...Et Moriarty, bien décidé à faire régner la Terreur. YAOI !
1. Chapter 1

**_EN UN PARI DOUTEUX_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Auteur : Misro**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.**

**Synopsis : Échapper à la mort une fois de plus, alors que l'on croyait ne pouvoir le faire, peut être difficile. Surtout lorsque l'on à avoué son amour dans un instant de désespoir. Que faire quand Sherlock se rétracte, quand John doute, quand Lestrade tombe sous le charme de l'aîné Holmes et que Moriarty décide de faire régner la terreur sur Londres?**

**Yaoi double.**

* * *

><p>Votre humbleservante est de retour! Oui, je sais, "déjà?" et oui, je suis du genre prolixe...Et désespérément fan de ce couple! Voici donc un début plus sombre et délicieux que jamais, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira!<p>

* * *

><p>« Il n'y a pas la moindre issue. »<p>

Sherlock se laissa tomber sans bruit contre la porte. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il cherchait, cherchait encore, cherchait toujours, entendant sans écouter John se battre furieusement contre la porte blindée qu'il ne pourrait ouvrir. Ils étaient pris au piège. Destinés à mourir. Son raisonnement avait chauffé durant de nombreuses minutes avant de s'effilocher, doucement. Son raisonnement si utile, autrefois, qui le rendait si fier, si prétentieux, si sur de lui, ce même raisonnement le laissait désœuvré, assit au sol comme une poupée désarticulée.

Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Ils le savaient, et le désespoir se glissait dans les veines du médecin comme le venin d'un serpent. John avait rapidement identifié le gaz s'échappant de la minuscule ventilation comme étant du sulfure d'hydrogène. Composé chimique de soufre et d'hydrogène. Gaz acide.

Mortel.

Sherlock avait calculé qu'il leur faudrait une quarantaine de minutes pour succomber totalement. Moins d'une heure pour tout tenter. Mais rien n'y faisait, cette fois-ci, et les secours étaient bien trop loin. Le brun écarta son col de chemise. Souffla un air qui allait se faire empoisonné. Ils allaient mourir. La fin. La fin, si rapide et longue à la fois.

« John, ça ne sert à rien. »

John s'abimait les poings contre le métal. Il cria de douleur quand ses phalanges se tintèrent de sang, et le détective se leva d'un bon pour saisir ses poignets :

« Arrête !

-JE NE PEUX PAS ARRETER ! »

John était un ancien soldat. Il lutterait jusqu'au au bout pour sa survie, et celle de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas adopter cette attitude résignée, _atrocement_ résignée que l'autre arborait. Le visage du brun, livide, semblait déjà déserté par la vie. John ne voulait pas abandonner le combat. Ils devaient tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lestrade, même s'il était pratiquement impossible qu'il ait pu retracer l'itinéraire jusqu'à eux. Ils étaient condamnés. Le blond refusait de céder à la panique.

« Je suis désolé. »

Pas les excuses. Pas maintenant. John cria qu'il n'avait pas à dire pardon, qu'il était là de son propre chef, qu'il connaissait les risques, qu'il les connaissait si bien, et pourtant, pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir mourir là, par asphyxie, si facilement. Le corps humain était d'une faiblesse écœurante. John sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais il secoua durement la tête.

« On ne peut pas lâcher l'affaire.

-J'ai fait tous les calculs nécessaire. J'ai étudié la pièce, les données, les indices. Nous sommes faits comme des rats, et dans une demi-heure, nous serons des rats morts. »

John recula, la vérité le heurtant de plein fouet. Il aurait aimé avoir son téléphone. Ou bien crier à s'en faire éclater les poumons. Ses poings blessés se levèrent, prêts à essayer une nouvelle fois de briser le mur, mais les longs doigts blancs vinrent se superposer aux siens. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient bordés de rouge. Le gaz faisait son effet.

« John, murmura-t-il, je suis désolé.

-Arrête. S'il te plait. Pas maintenant, pas les adieux, je ne suis pas prêt pour ça.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, John. »

Les aveux, avant les adieux. Le blond sentait sa gorge le gratter. Les choses allaient commencer à se gâter très rapidement à partir de maintenant. Sherlock regardait le sol, son écharpe mal mise retombant jusqu'à son ventre. Ses doigts se crispaient et se détendaient en quasi continue, mettant le blond étrangement mal à l'aise. Des frissons le parcouraient sans qu'il puisse l'éviter.

« Tu devais t'en douter, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? »

Regard bleu acier contre celui, plus gris, plus doux, du médecin qui hausse les sourcils sans comprendre. Autant être clair, non ?

Ils s'en foutaient.

Ils s'en foutaient, à présent.

John réussi à se convaincre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il allait mourir qu'il ne repoussa pas le détective quand celui-ci vint glisser ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

Il réussi à se convaincre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il allait mourir qu'il répondit à son baiser, laissant ses doigts enserrer son dos, ses boucles noires, pressant son bassin au sien.

Etreinte désespérée, vide de sens, réconfortante, douce, inoubliable.

Leurs langues jouèrent quelques instants, puis John s'écarta, posant son front contre le sien :

« Je ne m'en doutais pas, Sherlock…Pas pour moi…Pas pour moi…

-Je peux… Encore ? »

Demande pressante d'un sociopathe maladroit, désir interdit qui se concrétise, hésitation sans limite qui devait aboutir. John se pressa de lui-même contre son corps, faisant rencontrer leurs bouches avides, leurs mains fuyant sous leurs vêtements respectifs. Le temps passait si vite, ainsi.

Tic toc tic toc, le froid funèbre s'invitait dans la danse langoureuse, piégeait leurs sens, affolant leurs neurones. Sherlock pleurait-il réellement, ou le blond avait-il les prunelles brouillées ?

Ils ne savaient plus.

« John, j'ai envie. »

Envie de quoi ? Le blond ne comprenait pas cette phrase, mais il laissait tout faire, sentant poindre dans sa gorge une respiration de plus en plus coupée. Il avait mal dans ses membres. Il serrait Sherlock pour le faire réagir, coûte que coûte, car il savait que s'il sentait soudainement le corps lourd et dénué de vie contre le sien, il deviendrait fou. Gestes saccadés. Baisers brûlants. Embrasser quelqu'un n'avait jamais été si bon. Sherlock mordillait ses lèvres, caressait son cou, ses joues, son torse, tout. Il s'appropriait sa personne avec rapidité. Avec haine, quelque part, haine de savoir qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Première et dernière.

« Hssssh… »

Sherlock peinait à respirer. Le blond appliqua sa bouche sur la sienne, lui offrit son souffle. Mettre son corps sur le sien. Réaliser que l'on est plus capable de bouger. Murmurer à l'oreille. Murmurer de l'amour, du désir, de la peur, murmurer des choses folles, du délire à l'état pur.

Murmurer des choses partagées.

Des choses secrètes.

Et puis sentir la cécité envahir la vue, brouiller les images. Serrer la main de l'autre alors que la terreur fuse de tous côtés.

Entendre un son. Un dernier son.

Et puis le noir. Le noir oppressant. Le noir qui dévore tout comme un loup affamé.

Entendre encore, dans les méandres du néant, un volatile je t'aime qui s'effaçait comme de la cendre balayée par un vent d'automne.

"..."

Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Noir. Blanc. Noir.

John hurla, se réveillant en sursaut, il hurla pendant une minute, une minute pleine, une minute de de douleur constante avant que deux infirmières ne le plaquent contre le matelas. Le gaz peinait à s'estomper dans l'organisme du médecin. John hurlait sa douleur. Des larmes l'aveuglaient alors qu'il essayait de penser à travers ce rideau de souffrance, puis une idée lui creva les poumons.

Sherlock.

Gaz.

Corps inerte.

La douleur revint, fulgurante, telle une flèche empoisonnée. Il hurla, essaya de s'arracher la peau, mais on le tenait toujours.

« Vite ! »

Piqure dans la veine saillante. Instant d'incertitude.

Calme absolu. John sentit la sueur sur son corps sécher en quelques secondes alors qu'il s'apaisait. Enfin. Plus de douleur, plus rien. Sa langue même s'engourdissait. Il reconnu une silhouette familière sur le côté, et tendit une main tremblante vers elle :

« Dîtes-moi…Sherlock…Ou est…

-Il va bien. Il va bien, John, dormez. Remettez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Sherlock allait bien. Le blond n'eut pas besoin d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre pour sombrer dans un sommeil des plus lourds.

"..."

« Sally, vous allez bien ?

-Non. »

Donovan fixait son café sans y toucher, visiblement retournée. Elle avait été la première à découvrir la scène. Elle les avait sauvés, elle le savait, et l'idée même qu'elle aurait pu arriver une seconde plus tard la faisait frémir. C'était elle qui avait tirés sur les codes, ouvrant la porte blindée. C'était elle qui avait découvert les corps l'un sur l'autre, débraillés, étroitement enlacés. Puis elle avait vu le sang. Le sang sortant du nez de John, et des oreilles de Sherlock. Elle avait vu leurs visage sereins et blancs. Puis un hurlement était né dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'était ruée dans la pièce, les saisissants sous les aisselles, criant à Lestrade de venir, de venir maintenant. Elle avait senti le gaz, et son estomac c'était comme retourné.

Sally s'était demandé, l'espace d'un instant, si elle n'essayait pas de sauver des cadavres.

Des cadavres de personnes qu'elle côtoyait presque tous les jours, bon gré mal gré.

L'inspecteur l'avait aidé à tracter les corps. Son visage était devenu verdâtre en les voyants ainsi. Puis, il y avait eu les secours, toute cette agitation, ce bruit, l'hôpital, les longues minutes passées à se ronger les ongles.

« Vous êtes une _héroïne_, Sally.

-Si j'étais arrivée une minute plus tard…

-Vous étiez là au bon moment. »

La métisse renifla sourdement. Elle avait été aussi là quand John avait commencé à crier sous l'effet du gaz. Spectacle cruel et dévastateur.

« Il se remet ? », demanda t elle brutalement, anxieuse.

« Oui.

-Et Sherlock ?

-Bien mieux que lui. Il semblait presque …_Triste_, de ne pas être mort. »

L'idée même semblait comme une insulte, mais, étrangement, cela fit presque sourire Sally. Elle savait pourquoi.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il a du dire.

-Dire ?

-Dire et faire avec John. Il pensait _mourir_ ensuite, donc peu importait, il pouvait se libérer. Mais il a été sauvé. Il n'assumera jamais.

-Mais si…

-Non, Gabriel, peu de gens assument leurs sentiments en temps normal. Alors imaginez un sociopathe sortit des griffes de la mort ? »

Lestrade rougit en comprenant que la première phrase lui était destinée, et haussa les épaules en sirotant sa caféine. Ce qu'il advenait de leur relation ne le regardait ni de près ni de loin. Il voulait juste leur rétablissement. Donovan soupira, frottant les longues cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

« Et Moriarty ? Pas de trace ?

-Aucune. On a eu deux de ses hommes, mais rien d'autre. Il y avait…Il y avait une taupe dans l'équipe, Sally. »

La métisse leva les yeux :

« Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien compris. Les interrogatoires sont en route. Il faudra que tu y passes, toi aussi, enfin dès que tu seras remise de tous ces evene-

-Je vais bien, Gab'. Merci. »

Donovan était une femme forte. Elle s'ébroua, murmura qu'elle désirait passer voir Sherlock, puis qu'elle serait disponible pour toute sorte de question. Le café, à peine entamé, avait refroidit sur la table basse immaculée. Le cinquantenaire se pinça l'arête du nez, esquissa un semblant de sourire avant d'hocher la tête.

Ils étaient donc revenus au point de départ, une fois encore. Lestrade avait réellement cru qu'ils auraient, sur ce coup-là, une chance de capturer l'assassin. La banque n'était pas si grande après tout, et la route jusqu'à Gracechurch Street avait été rapide. Mais Sherlock et John s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans ce foutu coffre-fort piégé, et leurs chances avaient fondues comme neige au soleil. Moriarty avait tout planifié, du début à la fin. Peut-être savait-il même qu'ils allaient arriver à temps pour les sauver. Peut-être.

Gabriel prit sa tête dans ses mains. Les deux hommes avaient frôlés la mort. _Encore_. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en relever indemne, cette fois-ci, les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Ils avaient vraiment cru mourir. Et la peur, la peur de voir la vie s'éteindre, pouvait pousser les hommes à faire des choses dont ils ignoraient les conséquences. Il posa son front agité de rides contre la fenêtre glacée.

_Qu'avez-vous avoué, Sherlock ? Avez-vous donc réellement brisé votre masque de glace ? _

Lestrade espérait que oui, même s'il savait que les choses ne seraient pas si simple. Son téléphone sonna, et l'homme s'attira le regard noir d'une infirmière qui passait derrière lui. Il s'excusa mollement en décrochant.

« Allo ? Ici Lestrade. Hm. J'arrive. »

Deux corps. Tués par snipers. Au niveau du front. C'était signé Moriarty. Lestrade hésita à prévenir son agent, mais décida que Sally avait bien besoin de décompresser. Il fila vers la sortie de l'hôpital. L'assassin les provoquait de façon odieuse. Il venait purement et simplement de tuer deux militaires hauts placés en déplacement au 4, Whitehall Place.

Soit Scotland Yard.

Moriarty tuait à Scotland Yard.

Lestrade, alors qu'il se jetait dans sa voiture, eut une courte prière pour que le détective consultant et son acolyte se remettent en forme rapidement, car sinon, Londres allait connaître des dangers d'une envergure sans pareille.

* * *

><p>Nouvelle intrigue. Nouveaux problèmes.<p>

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

Merci pour vos commentaires, je vous souhaite a tous et toutes un joyeux Noel :) ( en retard? Comment ca en retard? C'est bien encore noel non? )

* * *

><p>Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé plusieurs heures auparavant. Il se rappelait de l'enquête, concernant Moriarty, et son étrange jeu de piste qui les avaient menés dans la banque, cette banque si belle, si bien fréquentée qui, vide de tout occupant à cette heure avancée de la nuit, avait été un véritable piège mortel. Enfin, presque mortel. John revoyait sa peur, sa colère, sa haine concernant son inutilité dans ce genre de situation. Puis il y avait eu le regard de Sherlock. Ces yeux bleus délavés qui, dans les siens, s'étaient excusés. Pour tout. Et puis…<p>

John se redressa brusquement, fixant l'intraveineuse à ses côtés.

Et puis ce dérapage incontrôlé et délicieux dans sa surprise brûlante. Il frissonna. Les caresses, les baisers, les paroles murmurées sous le sceau du secret…Secret si beau, si lourd, si étonnant, plein d'amour…John caressa ses lèvres distraitement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça, évidemment. Ils devaient recouvrir la santé pour ensuite se relancer à la poursuite de l'assassin qui n'avait pas dû les attendre pour continuer son macabre dessein.

La douleur bloqua sa respiration.

« Je n'ai plus vingt ans, bon sang, je dois me calmer… »

Il se recoucha, grimaçant. Il voulait voir le brun. Juste le voir. Pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Que le gaz n'avait pas abîmé ses sens , ses idées, son caractère bien trempé. Il fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il voulait l'entendre encore. Comme ça, au creux de son oreille, de son timbre rauque et affolé.

Soupire indistinct.

Comment la situation avait-elle pu devenir aussi extrême ? Et pourquoi avait-il réellement accepté son corps contre le sien ?

_Je le voulais. Je le voulais lui. Oh god. Je ne peux pas assumer ça_._ Pas comme ça. Mais avec lui…_

Avec Sherlock, le médecin savait que tout serait différent. Souriant, il laissait le sommeil avoir prise sur lui, mais sursauta en entendant distinctement la porte grincer.

« Sherlock ? »

Sherlock. Evidemment. Habillé normalement, peut-être un peu plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Pas de sourire. Le regard fixé sur les draps blancs. Il y eut un silence glacé qui termina de mettre mal à l'aise le médecin qui toussota :

« Tu…Tu vas mieux, alors.

-Oui. »

Le dialogue ne semblait pas vouloir évoluer. John ne comprenait pas l'attitude fermée du détective, réessaya :

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Lestrade concernant l'enquête ?

-Non. »

John tressaillit, hocha doucement la tête, se mordit la langue. Le brun sembla remarquer le manège, s'ébroua, et, en une seconde, l'ancien soldat retrouva l'être qu'il connaissait depuis deux bonnes années, le sociopathe qui lui servait de colocataire, d'ami, et de collègue lorsqu'il l'entraînait derrière lui dans la chasse aux criminels :

« Je vais aller me documenter de ce pas, Donovan est passée s'enquérir de mes nouvelles, je l'ai rapidement expédiée, mais il est temps que je quitte cet hôpital. J'étais simplement passé voir comment tu allais, je suis rassuré, je peux retourner aux affaires, je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre rapidement. »

Il jeta un œil à sa montre, noua plus fermement son écharpe autour de son cou, évitant toujours le regard du médecin, puis fit trois pas sonores vers la porte avant qu'un mot, un simple son en vérité, ne s'échappe des lèvres tendres de son vis-à-vis. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, se retourna, silencieux. Il devait partir, et maintenant, s'il voulait éviter toute forme de confrontation. Et il désirait fortement éviter tout cela. La chambre lui semblait, en cet instant précis, plus oppressante encore que le coffre-fort mortel, plus dangereuse qu'un face à face avec Moriarty. Ignorant l'interruption, les doigts blancs de Sherlock se posèrent sur la poignée glacée.

« Sherlock.

-Hm ? »

Rester neutre. Ne pas laisser transparaître le trouble qui l'agite en voyant ce regard, ce regard ô combien désirable et pourtant empreint de tristesse. Ne pas frémir. Ne pas sourire. Ne rien faire.

Stoïque. Insensible. Masque de glace.

« Sherlock tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas après ce qui s'est passé…J'ai besoin d'explications. »

Terreur qui lui donne la chair de poule. Ses joues se creusent un peu plus encore alors qu'il retient son souffle. Sherlock emploi un ton presque badin, il souffle, en fixant le sol, il souffle que tout cela n'a été qu'une _erreur_, qu'il faut tout oublier, qu'il est désolé de l'avoir choqué, qu'ils doivent faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

_Déchirer la page du carnet qui fait rougir lorsqu'on la relit à voix haute_.

John ne bouge pas. Ses prunelles, seules, croissent rapidement alors que l'idée circule entre ses neurones, ses organes, filtrant à travers les pores même de sa peau. Il à la gorge sèche, alors qu'il pense que les choses n'auraient pas du se passer comme ça.

Sherlock n'aurait pas du le regarder avec cet air si lointain, si inexpressif.

« Et le _je t'aime_ ? »

Il l'avait dit. Il le regardait, attendant une réaction qui ne voulait pas venir. Ses doigts tremblaient sur les ourlets du drap alors que dehors le vent qui s'était, comme le soleil, levé, se jetait contre les fenêtres dans des sifflements désagréables, caricaturant une fois encore la météorologie détestable de Londres. Sherlock fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour ne plus les voir se serrer convulsivement.

_Mentir_. Mentir une fois encore, camoufler, cacher, puis détruire. Détruire ce sentiment illogique qui le broyait depuis bien trop longtemps. Mentir à ces yeux gris qui ne pourraient jamais comprendre. Comprendre ces déluges de tendresse que le brun ne contrôlait désormais plus pour lui, et qu'il allait devoir nier. Nier pour que John ne prenne pas peur. Ne le rejette pas. Ne le laisse pas seul au 221b. Sherlock ne voulait plus de cette solitude.

« J'ai simplement voulu voir ce que cela faisait, de dire ça à quelqu'un, une fois dans ma vie. »

Mensonge éhonté, criaient les lèvres closes du jeune homme alors qu'il soufflait puissamment par le nez. Partir, maintenant, partir vite, puisqu'il est rassuré. Cet évènement ne sera jamais plus introduit dans une conversation, Sherlock y veillerait personnellement.

« Sors de ma chambre.

-John ?

-**SORS DE MA CHAMBRE** **!** »

Sherlock songea immédiatement que l'autre avait besoin de temps pour digérer le fait qu'il avait embrassé un être du même sexe, et obéit rapidement. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la fureur du médecin, dirigée contre lui, était fondée sur son mensonge. Celui qui lui faisait croire qu'il se jouait de ses sentiments.

La porte claqua. John posa son visage dans ses mains abîmées. Ainsi, il n'avait été qu'un pantin ? Une expérience de plus dans la vie du détective ?

_Je dois relativiser tout ça. J'ai bientôt quarante ans, je suis hétérosexuel, tout va bien._

Foutu Sherlock. Foutu sociopathe au cœur de pierre qui n'avait pas daigné comprendre la nature de sa fureur. Il n'avait pas lu la déception dans son regard. La déception d'un amour qui se révélait non partagé.

John hoqueta.

_Je ne dois pas penser ça, merde, je ne dois pas !_

Avait-il, l'espace d'un instant, sincèrement espéré un amour partagé ?

_Oui. Oui_. Réellement. John se trouva pathétique, misérable, faible et étrangement vieux. Foutue histoire qui l'avait rendu fou.

La porte grinça derechef, et le regard empli d'espoir du médecin se releva. Puis, il pencha la tête, hésitant, soupçonneux :

« Mycroft ? »

Bruit de chaussures de costume sur le sol dallé. Mycroft posa calmement son parapluie contre le mur, prit un tabouret et alla, sans un mot s'installer au chevet du médecin qui le regardait faire. L'agent semblait fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés et des rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux :

« Etes vous maître de vous-même, docteur ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre organisme est-il purgé du poison ?

-Oui…Oui. »

Mycroft le dévisagea calmement, puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire serait malvenu, mais il devait le faire, aussi bien pour que pour Sherlock ou encore le médecin.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé dans le coffre, John. »

Un silence fit écho à ses paroles. Le blond se demanda pourquoi les Holmes avaient tous choisi ce jour pour être insupportable. Ses poings se crispèrent, ses lèvres se tordirent, et il allait violemment lui indiquer la porte quand le brun se permit de rajouter une information :

« Je subis le même dilemme que vous en cet instant précis.

-Je…Quoi ? »

"..."

« Scotland Yard. Manque d'originalité patent.

-Arrêtez avec votre foutue originalité, des vies sont en jeu, bon sang ! »

Sherlock haussa péniblement les épaules. Sa dispute avec le blond lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue, et il se hâta de classer ses pensées de façon à rendre le champ libre à sa réflexion alors qu'il se penchait sur le premier cadavre. Une femme, la trentaine, brune, ronde, jolie sans être belle, mariée, tâches de rousseurs sur le cou. Lestrade se mordait un ongle, perdu malgré lui dans ses pensées, laissant ses yeux clairs glisser sur la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Comment un sniper avait-il pu atteindre cette femme, puis l'autre ? L'homme était, lui, couché sur le ventre, les paumes convulsées. Sherlock furetait partout.

« Par la fenêtre, grogna-t-il, oui, oui…Lestrade. Il y a un traître dans l'équipe, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant se sentit déstabilisé par le regard glacé, puis hocha la tête sans répondre. Sherlock fit craquer sinistrement ses doigts avant de les fourrer dans ses poches :

« Vous avez été manœuvré par Moriarity lui-même, inspecteur. Il s'est introduit dans la police sous une identité, dans Scotland Yard sous une autre…Et a fait ce que bon lui semblait. Le sniper a tué la femme en premier, par la fenêtre. Ensuite, Moriarty a saisit l'homme pour qu'il puisse être assassiné : il y a des marques de griffure sur ses poignets. »

Lestrade chancela. La taupe était Moriarty lui-même ? Il …Il lui avait parlé, comme à l'un de ses agents, sans rien remarquer, sans faire la moindre différence entre un homme sain et un fou ?

« Le tireur est un professionnel », cru bon d'informer le détective en déposant avec délicatesse un patch sur son avant-bras. L'autre ne répondit pas, l'esprit encore agité de contradictions insupportables.

« Je…N'ai même pas été capable de le repérer.

-Non, en effet. »

Sherlock observa un instant encore les deux policiers allongés au sol, lâcha qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il ne connaissait pas les règles du jeu, puis annonça qu'il quittait les lieux pour le moment. Il conseilla a l'inspecteur de vérifier les alentours, au cas ou Moriarty aurait laissé un indice, ne remarqua pas le moins du monde l'air vide et désespéré de l'autre homme et, de sa démarche inimitable, sortit de la pièce.

"..."

« Je…Je ne comprends pas.

-Oh vous comprenez très bien, docteur. J'ai eu un geste inconsidéré pour quelqu'un, et ce geste a engendré pour une raison inconnue la naissance de sentiments que je ne désire pas réprouver. Malheureusement, la personne en question semble perturbée par cette idée, et l'hésite à poursuivre l'ébauche de relation qui sem…

-Exprimez vous clairement, **merde** ! »

John avait crié. Il soupira pesamment, se frotta les paupières, s'excusa de sa vulgarité, mais Mycroft leva une main tranquille pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien :

« J'ai embrassé Gabriel Lestrade il y a de cela huit jours plein. Il a accepté et m'a rendu ce baiser, et me fuit depuis cette même période. »

Les yeux fatigués du médecin doublèrent de volume, il rougit, s'étouffa, lui demanda en quoi cela le concernait,e t vit naître avec inquiétude un sourire sur les lèvres pleines de l'agent :

« Je sais que vous aimez mon frère.

-Non j-

-Cessez de nier. Vous tenez à lui plus qu'un ami ou un colocataire ne le devrait. Vous avez dépassé le stade des attouchements physiques, et avez été particulièrement blessé lorsqu'il a feint de nier ses sentiments.

-Il n'a pas feint, il l'a fait », riposta le blond qui avait fini par accepter le fait que cette conversation soit des plus improbables. Il n'arrivait pas a réaliser que l'inspecteur avait embrassé Mycroft. Ni qu'il échangeait de telles paroles avec lui. La situation était irréaliste, et il se demanda un court instant s'il ne délirait pas sous les effets du gaz.

« Il a mentit, John. Je le connais par cœur, parfois je le regrette mais c'est ainsi, il sera simple de vous le prouver. Quand rentrez-vous a Backer Street ?

-Je…Demain, je crois.

-Bien, nous serons Mardi, n'est-ce pas ? Venez vers deux heures, ne le prévenez pas. Vous verrez. Ensuite, nous aurons une autre conversation. »

Complétement perdu, John le laissa se lever sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés et les pensées en pagaille. Mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander quel était le lien entre cette révélation et le fait qu'il ait embrassé Lestrade. Mycroft sourit, remit son chapeau :

« Chaque chose en son temps, docteur, vous allez vite comprendre. »

John voulu parler, se raviser, et au final se laissa tomber sur son oreiller alors que la porte se refermait doucement. Pourquoi avait-il laissé Mycroft insinuer que…Rien. Ses insinuations étaient parfaitement vraies, même si le blond aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se l'avouer. Et cet espoir, ce stupide espoir qui apparaissait, camouflé pourtant, cet espoir…

« Cet espoir de quoi ? »

John se massa la gorge. Que voulait-il réellement de toutes ces bêtises ?

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée du pari, et la mise en place du jeu macabre, j'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux :D !<p>

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que vous avez, comme moi, dignement fêté la nouvelle année en oubliant de dormir, et que le champagne a coulé a flot dans vos veines :) ( et si non, ce n'est pas grave, ça sera pour la prochaine fois! )

Bien, voici donc le troisieme chapitre ( déja?), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en ce dernier jour de vacances ( haa les choses qui fâchent )

ENJOY

* * *

><p>John se demandait encore pourquoi il avait obéit. Il aurait dû se persuader que Mycroft était fou, qu'il délirait et que cela ne servait à rien de suivre ses conseils, mais il avait pourtant fait exactement comme il le lui avait demandé, quittant l'hôpital sans envoyer de message au brun, l'esprit torturé, essayant de rester concentré sur l'affaire en cours.<p>

Moriarty. Encore et toujours lui, s'amusant de leur faiblesses, jouant avec eux comme avec des poupées de porcelaine qu'il maniait selon ses envies jusqu'à les casser volontairement. John se sentait impuissant face aux meurtres, mais se savait capable d'aider le brun dans les investigations.

Il poussa doucement la porte de l'appartement, se sentit stupide, déglutit :

« Sherlock ? »

Il s'attendait à trouver son colocataire allongé sur le lit à fixer le plafond, ou penché sur son laptop, mais trouva le salon vide de tout occupant. Etait-il sortit pour une affaire ? Sans l'en avertir ? Ou bien avait-il prévu de manger dehors ? Cette idée ne lui plaisait guère, bien qu'il se répugna à se l'avouer. Il posa son écharpe sur une chaise, et grimpa les marches d'un pas souple et silencieux. Arrivé à l'étage, John remarqua immédiatement que sa porte était ouverte. Or, en son absence, Sherlock avait toujours pris soin de la fermer a clef. Rassuré, le blond allait redescendre, quand un son rauque lui parvint. Un bruit étouffé, qu'il pouvait reconnaître facilement. John sentit qu'il devait partir. Maintenant.

Mais quelque chose – cette curiosité maladive qui l'avait toujours poussé dans les mauvaises situations- le somma d'avancer. Retenant son souffla, il risqua un regard. Un seul.

« Hnn… »

Sherlock était allongé au bout de son lit, ses longues jambes a demi dans le vide frôlant le sol. Il était entièrement nu, et ses doigts, courant sur sa hampe dans un rythme soutenu, ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Son corps semblait extrêmement sensible car il se tendait à chaque effleurement. John se sentit rougir. Il voulut reculer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait honte de lui mais ne parvenait pas à se ressaisir. Sherlock se caressait le torse avec un tissu de grosses mailles, et il fourrait parfois son visage dedans pour en humer l'odeur. C'était un pull. Un pull beige.

_Mon pull_.

Celui qu'il avait perdu – celui qu'il lui avait donc volé.- John commençait à manquer d'air, et ses joues le brûlaient. Sherlock se cambra, gémissant de plus belle, offrant sa gorge à un amant invisible, et le blond se sentit mourir.

« John… »

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent. John se demanda si l'autre l'avait vu. Non. Il murmurait simplement son prénom au plus fort de l'orgasme. John baissait les yeux alors que l'autre haletait, sa semence se répandant dans sa main serrée au bout de son sexe. Il cacha son nez dans son vêtement avant de le jeter brutalement contre le mur, puis posa sa main propre sur ses yeux, las. Le blond recula, et sans un bruit retourna dans la cuisine. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, refusant d'admettre cette vision comme hautement érotique, et se mordit le poing pour ne pas crier.

Sherlock se donnait du plaisir en pensant à lui, en sentant son odeur, en songeant à son image. Le blond voulu remonter et lui dire, maintenant, ce qui lui passait par la tête, mais n'en eu pas le courage. Mycroft aurait-il donc raison ? Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Terrifié à l'idée que le brun puisse venir prendre un verre de lait, John se rua en bas des marches , grimaçant en retrouvant le vent froid. Il souffla quelques instants, se ressaisit, puis remonta l'escalier en faisant un certain bruit.

« Sherlock, je suis rentré ! » cria t-il en faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Le détective apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, l'observant de haut en bas sans parler. Il n'était vêtu que d'un jogging noir informe et de sa chemise qui, ouverte sur son torse laiteux, inspirait au médecin des envies peu hétérosexuelles. Puis un vague sourire vint étirer les fines lèvres :

« Bienvenue à la maison, John. J'ai besoin de toi pour étudier quelque chose à St Bart', si tu es d'humeur.

-Oh, oui, bien sur…

-Si tu es fatigué je comprendrais. »

John le revit soudainement allongé sur le lit, gémissant en se cambrant, et fut incapable de répondre alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Sherlock, avalant une goulée de son verre de lait, jeta un petit regard en coin à l'écharpe chocolat posée sur le dossier d'une chaise. L'écharpe que John avait à l'hôpital et qu'il n'avait pas en entrant. Les yeux bleus tressaillirent furtivement, puis reprirent leur éclat normal.

« Non, non, je viens, reprit l'autre sourdement, je viens… »

Sherlock posa son verre a demi plein sur la table basse, invitant le blond à s'installer, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer une Donovan furieuse, aux yeux révulsés et aux poings serrés, qui vint saisir Sherlock par le col de sa chemise avant de le secouer brutalement :

« C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! »

Sherlock la repoussa sèchement en arrière, presqu'étonné par son geste, et lui demanda de s'expliquer d'une voix morne. Alors qu'il lissait son col, John aperçu une douce griffure sur la peau blanche, et détourna le regard. La métisse semblait en proie à une sourde colère qu'elle peinait a réprimer :

« C'est à cause de vous ! Il a démissionné ! Ce matin ! »

John tiqua :

« Anderson ?

-Non, GABRIEL ! »

Elle voulu se jeter sur le détective, mais John s'interposa d'un geste, lui ordonnant de s'asseoir, et le brun fut touché par cette défense. La jeune femme tangua sur ses jambes, cracha une insulte virulente à l'adresse du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé, puis obtempéra en soupirant. John posa sa main sur son épaule, lui amena un café serré, puis s'installa sur la table basse en lui demandant des explications :

« Il…Il s'est sentit coupable de ne pas avoir su démasquer Moriarty. Il dit qu'il n'est qu'un incapable, qu'il a mis en péril la vie de ses agents et qu'il ne peut plus être inspecteur. Je…Sans lui il n'y a plus d'équipe, vous comprenez John ?

-Peut être qu'en lui parlant…

-Il ne veut rien entendre, siffla Sally, ses mains tremblants autour de sa tasse, rien du tout… »

John observa un instant le brun qui fixait un point lointain, comme si l'histoire en cours n'avait pour lui aucune importance, et il claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir :

« Sherlock, c'est à toi de réparer les pots cassés !

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, grogna l'autre en écartant sa main, lui ou un autre inspecteur, il n'y a pas de différence. »

Sally fronça mauvaisement les sourcils, mais le médecin s'empressa de lancer qu'un autre inspecteur se passerait certainement de ses services, le condamnant à une oisiveté certaine. Sherlock blanchit, plaça ses mains jointes sous son menton, et au final eut un rictus. Il ne pourrait donc pas échapper à une conversation avec l'inspecteur ? Ils perdaient du temps à discuter de toutes ces choses stupides, Moriarty gagnait du terrain, de minute en minute, et il le savait. Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'écharpe, toujours posée sur la chaise, et un frisson le fit frémir. John avait vu quelque chose, tout à l'heure, c'était sûr à 77%, et il devait savoir quelle était cette vision.

_Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas aperçu quand je…Quand je…_

« Sherlock ? Tu m'écoutes, à la fin ?

-Non, visiblement, bon, écoutez, je vais aller parler à Lestrade, mais il y a plus urgent, j'attends un message de Moriarty, alors Sally, allez vous laver, vous avez une odeur épouvantable, John, tu as certainement le temps de passer faire les courses alors achète du lait, et moi je vais réfléchir un peu. »

Le blond rougit, se leva pour omettre une objection, mais le détective noua subrepticement son écharpe brune autour de son cou avec un regard appuyé et ses sens refusèrent d'obtempérer. Il se dirigea vivement vers la porte, une Donovan furieuse sur les talons, et ne daigna pas sursauter quand il entendit Sherlock verrouiller derrière lui.

Par la fenêtre, le sociopathe regarda son colocataire franchir la rue d'un pas rapide, et ses doigts vinrent caresser une trace rouge présente le long de sa jugulaire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit de lui.

"..."

« Et bien, vous êtes décidemment un homme très peu occupé à ce que je vois. »

John manqua de faire tomber le paquet de pâtes qu'il tenait dans la main et dédia un regard haineux à Mycroft qui lui sourit tout en coinçant son éternel parapluie sous son bras, l'accompagnant dans sa progression dans le centre commercial.

« Alors ? Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si vous me dîtes que vous espionnez votre frère dans ses moments intimes, je vais prendre cette bouteille de verre et l'éclater sur votre crâne.

-N'en arrivons pas à de telles extrémités, voulez-vous ? Vous iriez en prison, et je ne vous serais plus d'aucune utilité. Non, j'ai obtenu cette information par pur hasard, mais passons : Etes-vous prêt, à présent, à entendre ma requête ? »

Les mots et les idées se bousculaient dans l'esprit du blond. Mycroft savait donc depuis un certain temps que le détective se masturbait en pensant à lui, et même s'il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal en acceptant cette conversation étrange, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre de plaisir en comprenant qu'il pourrait obtenir de Sherlock plus qu'une amitié ou une collaboration.

« Essayez toujours.

-Je souhaite que faisions un échange. Je vous aiderais à séduire mon frère tandis que vous, en votre qualité d'homme de classe moyenne à l'intellect limité, vous m'aiguilleriez sur une manière subtile de faire flancher Gabriel. Nous verrions ainsi lequel d'entre nous obtient gain de cause le premier.»

John posa son sac de course. Se frotta les paupières en grimaçant. Glissa sur les insultes qui ponctuaient l'explication de l'agent. Puis sursauta :

« C'est un pari ?

-En quelque sorte. Un moyen de vous motiver, principalement.

-Comment connaissez-vous la façon de séduire Sher-

-C'est mon frère. », siffla le brun en roulant des yeux, comme si cette phrase était suffisante pour combler la question du médecin. John posa ses bouteilles de jus d'orange à même le sol. Il devait donner une réponse. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, de toute façon, il le sentait jusque dans son sang même, et l'absurde de la situation ne semblait plus vouloir l'atteindre.

« Bien. Je suppose qu'un essai ne coûte rien ? »

Le sourire de l'aîné Holmes faillit le faire renoncer. Mycroft lui assura qu'il faisait le bon choix, lui fit jurer de ne parler de ce « pari » à personne, puis lui emboîta le pas vers les caisses enregistreuses. Il voyait bien que l'autre était agité d'une multitude de questions, mais sentait qu'il devait également le laisser cogiter pendant un bon moment pour qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de ce qu'ils allaient mettre en place. John ouvrit sèchement son portefeuille :

« Et donc ?

-Plait-il ?

-Et donc, reprit le blond d'une vois gênée et basse, par quoi dois-je commencer ? »

Mycroft savait, depuis un certain temps, que le docteur Watson était un homme exceptionnel. Non dans ses qualités physiques ou intellectuelles, mais dans son état d'homme. Il était courageux, aimant, fier, compréhensif, parfois impulsif, inquiet et confiant, agréable dans la conversation… Et prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il estimait bon pour lui. Il avait des valeurs, des envies, des besoins qu'il ne cherchait jamais à répudier. C'était bon, de voir quelqu'un comme ça.

« Il y a une idée populaire qui parle de la façon dont s'attrape les hommes, en avez-vous entendu parler ?

-Par la queue, je présume ? »

Mycroft eut un éclat de rire non contrôlé, se fit dévisager par un John amusé et curieux, puis se reprit immédiatement en feignant de tousser :

« Non, non, par l'estomac, figurez-vous. »

John grogna en prenant ses sacs plastiques. Sherlock ne mangeait que très peu, et toujours dans des restaurants ou des plats commandés sur internet, cela allait donc être plus compliqué que prévu. L'agent eut un petit sourire mélancolique :

« Il faut juste savoir les bonnes données sur mon frère, voilà tout. Quand il était petit, Sherlock était encore plus difficile que maintenant, alimentairement parlant. Mais ma mère savait faire un dessert qui le calmait de tous ses caprices. »

Il jeta un regard aux sacs de courses, puis sortit de la poche de son pantalon un petit papier plié en quatre :

« Voici la liste des ingrédients, et le nom d'un site sur lequel vous trouverez des recettes intéressantes. »

John remercia, prit le papier, jura en comprenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer son parcours, quand il tilta, songeant que l'agent n'avait pas douté un seul instant que sa réponse soit positive. Il se renfrogna, s'énervant à être si prévisible, puis rangea le mot sans rien dire.

« John, je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas…Abandonner. Sherlock vaut la peine de se compliquer un peu la vie.

- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça ? Si vous m'aviez-vous, dans ce coffre-fort, m'oublier juste avec un baiser… Vous comprendriez que je n'ai pas besoin d'être convaincu. »

Rougissant de ses propres paroles, John haussa les épaules avant de s'engager de nouveau dans les rayons. _Sucre glace, sucre glace…Ah, sucre glace ! _John fourra le pot dans son sac :

« Sherlock doit passer voir Lestrade tout à l'heure, pour s'excuser et lui demander de reprendre son poste. Allez-y avec lui.

-Pour faire quoi ? Il est dans un état de joie complétement _falsifiée _qui me rend instable, je ne sais pas comment y remédier. »

John lui jeta un regard en coin. L'homme semblait réellement souffrir de l'état de l'inspecteur, c'était…Etrange à voir. Mais pas désagréable. John tendit le bras en hauteur pour attraper du sucre, failli tomber, refusa l'aide de Mycroft et au final grimpa sur le bas de l'étagère pour réussir. Ensuite, il murmura que Gabriel devait, comme lui, être un homme presque normal, et nécessitait donc des traitements normaux. L'autre le regarda sans comprendre.

« Déjà, arrêtez de parler comme un dictionnaire, ça vous donne un air prétentieux un peu trop justifié. Emmenez le voir un film, un film d'action, un _bon_ film qui détend sans prendre la tête et ensuite allez manger dans un restaurant. Ça lui permettra de se changer les idées tout en comprenant que vous vous souciez de lui. Ah, ce sac de farine fuit, il y en a partout, merde ! »

Pendant que le blond s'affairait, Mycroft mit ses mains dans ses poches. C'était une bonne idée. Une très bonne idée. Il se passa deux doigts dans les cheveux puis ouvrit son téléphone.

« John, je dois y aller, mes affaires reprennent. Je suis agréablement surpris par la façon dont… »

John lui jeta un regard éloquent.

« Merci, lâcha le brun avec un sourire, vous devriez bientôt rentrer, je crois que Sherlock à un indice. Bonne journée. »

Et l'agent partit à grandes enjambées. John, les mains blanches de farine, le regarda partir, puis songea qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Mms Hudson pour la confection de ces foutus cupcakes aux trois chocolats.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, l'avancée de l'enquête, et bien des déboires :)<p>

A la revoyure!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**Déja, je veux remercier les nombreuses reviews ( il y a plein de gens nouveaux c'est un réel bonheur)!**

Pour les cupcakes je n'ai pas de recette, mais croyez moi sur le net il doit y en avoir de géniales ;)

Ce chapitre va peut être vous paraître un peu décousu, mais j'avais plein de choses à mettre donc vous m'excuserez 3

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

><p>« Oh, bonjour ! »<p>

Gabriel ne feignit pas sa surprise quand il trouva devant sa porte les deux fils Holmes. L'aîné, souriant, classieux, le salua d'un signe de tête alors que l'autre, maussade et de toute évidence forcé croisa simplement les bras avant de le dévisager rapidement. L'ancien inspecteur était habillé d'un jeans élimé et d'un tee-shirt maculé de peinture, une tenue qui le rendait bien différent de d'habitude sans pourtant lui ôter son charme. Lestrade ne tenta pas de cacher le pinceau qu'il tenait entre les doigts, ne sut que dire, et au final les fit entrer dans son modeste pavillon de célibataire. Si Mycroft prit soin de faire fleurir la conversation tout en laissant ses prunelles glisser vers la grande toile au centre du salon, son cadet, lui, ne daigna pas adopter sa subtilité :

« Vous devez savoir que Moriarty m'a envoyé un message. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait s'en prendre à des personnes haut placées. Je sais bien que votre avis est moindre, mais je-

-Je ne suis plus dans le métier. », Se contenta de répondre l'autre d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait désiré. Mycroft vit les doigts de l'homme se serrer autour de l'instrument de peinture, et il comprit sans peine à quel point les commentaires acides du détective l'atteignaient. Sherlock roula des yeux, faisant les cent pas dans la pièce :

« Ne faîtes pas semblant, cela fait à peine deux jours que vous avez donné votre démission, et j'aperçois sur votre ordinateur le site des dossiers du Yard, j'en conclus que vous continuez à vous documenter et-

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Gabriel avait puissamment rougit, et Mycroft le trouva soudainement extrêmement sensuel dans cette colère non contenue. Le sociopathe lâcha un ricanement sonore, et lui expliqua rapidement qu'il était son ticket d'entrée dans les papiers de la police. Alors qu'il parlait, son frère plissa les lèvres. Il sentait venir l'orage. Sherlock n'avait décidemment pas le moindre tact. Quand le brun eut terminé son exposé, Lestrade leva une main qui tremblait :

« C'est pour ça ? Vous n'avez donc pas l'intention de vous excuser, je présume ?

-M'excuser pour quoi ? Vous avez raté l'opportunité d'attraper Moriarty, c'est ainsi, je-

-Sortez. De. Chez. Moi. »

Sherlock eut une impression de déjà-vu plutôt désagréable. Il essaya de parlementer, vit la veine battant à la tempe de l'ex inspecteur, finit par cracher qu'il se comportait comme un enfant gâté et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer au chat et à la souris : l'assassin avait relancé le jeu, il fallait agir. Il resserra son écharpe, lâcha d'un ton cinglant qu'il s'en voudrait s'il ne reprenait rapidement son poste, puis sortit, pestant mentalement contre toutes ces choses imprévues qu'il ne savait pas gérer, avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Gabriel poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement dès que la porte eut claqué, puis s'installa lourdement sur une chaise. Ses yeux bleus évitaient ceux de l'agent :

« Etes-vous également venu pour me convaincre ?

-Bien que cette optique ne me soit, en quelque sorte, pas désagréable, je ne…Non, Gabriel, se reprit-il, je vous sentais tendu par les récents évènements, et je souhaitais simplement vous proposer une sortie. »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait jamais si l'autre homme plaisantait ou non. Il préféra croire à son sérieux, eut un petit sourire, et lui assura qu'il serait ravi de se détendre en sa compagnie.

« Etes-vous donc libre pour une séance de cinéma, ce soir ? »

Mycroft souriait. Dangereusement. L'espace d'une seconde, l'autre homme se revit plaqué à cet arbre, après la conclusion de cet horrible meurtre. Il s'imagina de nouveau contre le costume de Mysroft, ses doigts dans son dos, le pressant brutalement sur lui, sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs corps s'épousant sans complexe. La vision s'estompa rapidement, ne laissant qu'une rougeur au niveau de ses pommettes. Etait-il prêt à accepter ce rendez-vous ? Il savait que s'il disait oui, Mycroft jouerait le jeu de la séduction.

Gabriel jeta un œil à son pinceau, à l'arbre rouge, en aquarelle, qui se distinguait sur la toile, et sentit ses poumons se gonfler brusquement :

« Je pense pouvoir me libérer, en effet. »

L'agent hocha gentiment la tête, et se leva pour reprendre son manteau négligemment posé sur un dossier de fauteuil.

« Mycroft, qu'y a-t-il de nouveau sur l'enquête ?

-Je croyais que cela ne vous intéressait pas… ? »

L'air innocent de Mycroft ne trompa personne, et Lestrade vint se placer devant la sortie pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partirait pas sans lui avoir confié une ou deux indications sur l'avancée des choses. L'agent hésita. Puis songea que l'inspecteur avait besoin d'une certaine provocation pour reprendre du service. Il alla se revêtir, mit son chapeau et s'avança d'un pas calculé vers le pseudo-artiste :

« Je crains ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Vous avez _privé_ mon frère de meurtre, _blessé_ vos agents en les abandonnant, et _condamné_ Londres à subir les assauts d'un criminel. Votre conduite ne me permet pas d'être généreux.

-Mycroft…Arrêtez de me prendre pour un enfant… »

Lestrade lui prit le poignet, le serrant pour lui faire comprendre que la situation n'avait rien de comique, et que la hauteur de l'agent à son égard ne lui plaisait décidemment pas. Les yeux du brun se mirent à briller, et, soudainement, il se permit de pousser l'autre homme jusqu'à l'acculer contre la porte. Bloqué, compressé, Lestrade ouvrit des yeux surprit et inquiet mais ne dit rien, serrant toujours sa prise avec fermeté. Il sursauta quand la bouche de Mycroft se plaça près de son oreille :

« Ce genre de comportement ne fonctionne pas avec moi, Gabriel. Je passe vous prendre à huit heures. Au fait, votre tableau est délicieux. »

Le dernier mot le fit frissonner. Lestrade ne pu bouger lorsqu'il sentit un vague baiser effleurer son cou, et se laissa pousser sur le côté sans un mot. Quand Mycroft fut parti, il porta deux doigts à sa jugulaire, la caressa nerveusement, puis jeta son pinceau au sol. Il l'avait manœuvré. Et résultat, il n'avait rien de nouveau sur les meurtres.

"..."

« John. Ouvre cette porte.

-_Non !_

-J'ai envie de boire du lait.

-_J'ai posé une bouteille sur la table basse !_ »

Sherlock jeta un œil en arrière. Il avait raison, le bougre. Sifflant des commentaires plus ou moins positifs sur la nouvelle lubie de son colocataire, le brun alla se saisir de l'objet en verre, aspirant le liquide blanchâtre par grandes goulées. Foutu Lestrade à l'égo surdimensionné qui refusait de revenir sur le devant de la scène. John allait très certainement lui crier dessus lorsqu'il saurait ce qui s'était passé. Un petit cri de douleur se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Sherlock retourna tambouriner :

« John, ouvre ! Je veux savoir ce que tu fais.

-_Occupe-toi de ton affaire, pendant que je fais la mienne ! Ca ne prendra plus longtemps, normalement !_ »

Sherlock songea qu'il lui serait facile de crocheter la serrure, puis haussa les épaules d'un air agacé avant de retourner sur son canapé. Il avait envie de fumer, c'était atroce. Ses longs doigts blancs couraient sur son ventre, jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise, caressant parfois la peau tendre camouflée dessous. Il avait envie de fumer, et d'une autre chose moins avouable avec la personne qui s'obstinait à se planquer dans la cuisine.

_60% de risque que l'esprit de John soit moins ouvert après l'incident du coffre. 60%. Au moins._

Sherlock raya cette information de sa tête. John n'était pas homophobe, c'était stupide, aussi stupide que les envies qui le tiraillait de plus en plus.

Il se frotta les tempes, faisant de la place dans son disque dur mental alors que son ouïe sursautait malgré elle à l'entente de bruits métalliques de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fallait rester concentré. Moriarty. Meurtres. A vrai dire, le message envoyé était des plus vagues, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part faire surveiller les hauts dignitaires du pays qui habituaient à Londres même. Sherlock haïssait quand Moriarty ne lui laissait entendre que des bouts de message.

Il y eut un bruit de verrou qu'on ôte. Sherlock, pour ne pas donner l'impression de s'intéresser, roula sur le ventre et plaqua sur ses lèvres un rictus d'ennui. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, une effluve sucrée et chaude vint titiller ses narines, mais il ne se leva pas pour autant.

« J'ai fait des gâteaux. J'espère que tu as faim. »

John posa quelque chose sur la table. Le brun analysa la scène sans parler, et ses prunelles s'agrandirent ostensiblement. Les mains du blond étaient sales, comme tâchées de chocolat, et un peu grillées par endroit, montrant son incapacité à gérer un fou correctement, mais son sourire était sincère – quoi qu'étrangement honteux- alors qu'il poussait la friandise vers lui pour l'appâter. Stratagème enfantin qui fonctionna.

« _Cupcake_. »

Sherlock sauta au sol, sur ses genoux, s'aplatissant brusquement sur la table basse pour considérer le gâteau, en huma le délicat fumet, puis avança un doigt hésitant vers l'étrange glaçage oscillant entre le blanc cassé et le brun onctueux.

« _Cupcake_ trois chocolats ? »

John hocha simplement la tête, fasciné par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis qui semblait comme rajeunir sous ses yeux. Sherlock plongea son doigt dans la crème au beurre, le glissa entre ses lèvres, et ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il savourait la douceur contre son palet. Le blond, presqu'attendri, ne disait rien, heureux de cette étrange victoire alimentaire. Sherlock lécha encore un peu de nappage, puis entama le gâteau lui-même, croquant, goûtant, dégustant, pour au final engloutir la pâtisserie. Il ne restait que le petit moule coloré, vide de tout occupant, que le détective fixait avec une envie non dissimulée. Ses yeux vinrent fixer ceux du médecin :

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Et bien…Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Pour surprendre Sarah ? »

La colère était palpable dans la façon dont Sherlock crachait les mots. John laissa un éclat de rire naître dans sa gorge alors que l'autre, suçant ses doigts comme un enfant, attendait la réponse :

« Non, non bien sûr que non, en fait…Madame Hudson m'a donné cette recette, et comme je m'ennuyais…J'ai voulu essayer. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Tu en veux d'autres ? J'en ai fait une dizaine. »

Une dizaine de _comestible_, se retint de préciser John sans se départir de son sourire. Il omit ainsi de dire quand dans le grand sac poubelle camouflé par la porte se trouvait une bonne trentaine d'essais ratés et brûlés. Sherlock se releva rapidement, décidé à dévorer une ou deux autres friandises avant de se remettre à réfléchir, mais le blond le retint d'un geste évasif :

« Attends, tu as du…De la crème…Juste là … »

Sherlock pencha la tête sans comprendre. L'ancien soldat se dit qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas faire ça, que cette drague était vieille comme le monde et qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour la mettre en pratique avec un sociopathe comme Sherlock, et pourtant son pouce alla naturellement caresser la lèvre supérieure du jeune homme pour en ôter un reste de chocolat blanc. Il allait s'essuyer sur son pantalon quand l'autre lui agrippa la paume, glissant le doigt souillé dans sa bouche pour en récolter le chocolat.

« Sh…Sherlock ! »

Tétanisé, le blond voulu reculer, ne fit rien, et attendit que l'autre daigne le lâcher pour ensuite baisser ses yeux. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres. La peau avait été un tantinet rêche, mais son contact , comme son goût, lui avait plu.

_John n'est pas homophobe, et ne semble pas avoir été traumatisé plus que de raison par l'incident. _

Sherlock sentait que quelque chose clochait, dans l'engrenage. John l'avait embrassé alors qu'il croyait mourir, il l'avait vu se masturber dans sa chambre, avait fait des gâteaux -ceux pour lesquels il aurait tué-, il en avait fait spécialement pour lui et avait accepté cet étrange échange sensuel entre son doigt et sa bouche. Le brun, désirant être éclairé sur cette histoire, se rapprocha du médecin qui se mit à blanchir, reculant instinctivement alors que Sherlock, bien décidé cette fois-ci, posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

_On y est_, songea John avec une terreur extraordinairement positive_, on y est…_

Sherlock se pencha doucement, ses paupières se fermant légèrement alors que son visage triangulaire se baissait. Il sentait le parfum de John. Il sentait les muscles du blond se tendre sans pour autant se dérober. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec brutalité.

« Eh, le taré, il faut…Ah ! Les pédés ! »

Anderson eut une moue de dégoût non camouflée devant la scène qui lui faisait face. John se recula d'un geste sec, repoussant son colocataire, et disparu dans la pièce d'à côté alors que le brun, encore statufié dans l'idée d'embrasser John, ne commenta pas cette entrée imprévue. Il s'ébroua, remarqua avec un certain agacement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la réaction du blond, puis darda un regard profondément méfiant sur l'autre homme présent dans la pièce, qui était entré avec plus de discrétion qu'Anderson. Celui-ci lâcha un ricanement sonore, vite éteint par une phrase cinglante de la part du jeune homme:

« Entrez encore une fois sans me signaler votre présence et je corrigerais votre manque de politesse de façon brutale et définitive. »

Anderson fit un pas en arrière, renifla brutalement, puis laissa la place à l'inconnu. Il était brun, grand, svelte, aux mâchoires carrées. Ses lèvres, presque trop pulpeuses pour un homme, lui donnaient pourtant un charisme indéniable qui contrastait avec ses paupières tombantes, couvrant des yeux bleus aussi froids que ceux du détective. L'inconnu rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, fit le tour de la pièce. Sa voix, d'une douceur étonnante, s'éleva dans l'appartement :

« Sherlock Holmes en personne, je présume ?

-Vous êtes moins stupide que vous semblez l'être. En effet, c'est moi. Vous, vous êtes nouveau dans le métier, vous êtes riche, cela se voit à vos vêtements et à votre montre, elle est toute neuve et vous n'avez pas pris le temps de mettre la date à jour, vos chaussures sont neuves également, la semelle crisse de façon désagréable. Vous soignez votre attitude, mais c'est bien tout, car le fait que vous ayez pénétré dans ma propriété sans même toquer montre que vous n'avez eu droit qu'à une maigre éducation. Père absent, je suppose. Vous désirez plus d'information ? »

Sourire cynique et dénué d'humour que Sherlock arbora presqu'avec habitude. Il était énervé de ne pas avoir pu terminer ce pseudo baiser avec John. Il n'aimait pas ce nouvel inspecteur qui le regardait de haut. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce changement qu'il n'avait pas désiré.

« J'ai trouvé dans le bureau de Lestrade des _documents_ sur vous, murmura l'inconnu en repoussant une mèche, il y est consigné qu'en plus de posséder un égo surdimensionné, vous êtes souvent en possession de _drogues_. Je tenais à vous signaler que si je vous vois ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sur le lieu du crime,_ je vous fais coffrer_. »

Un silence glacé fit écho à ses paroles. La bouche de Sherlock devint une ligne minuscule dénuée de couleur alors qu'Anderson percutait : l'inspecteur ne ferait donc pas appel au détective ? Ils couraient à leur perte. A cet instant, alerté par le manque de bruit, la porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit. L'ancien soldat réalisa qu'Anderson n'était pas l'unique visiteur et fit deux pas dans la pièce :

« Je…Bonjour, je suis John Watson, médecin.

-Enchanté, docteur. Je suis Cillian Murphy, remplaçant de Lestrade. Vous étiez également présent sur le compte rendu de l'inspecteur, et je souhaite continuer à vous demander des conseils, si vous le permettez.

-John ne prend aucune décision sans me consulter ! », siffla brutalement Sherlock en s'interposant entre les deux hommes, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes brillantes de rage à l'égard de Murphy qui ne bougea pas d'un cil. John, profondément gêné, essaya de calmer le jeu :

« Je pense que tout ceci est un extrême malentendu, je comprends que Sherlock vous ai embarrassé par sa conduite un peu…Agressive, mais vous auriez tors de vous passer de son aide, il a permis de clôturer de nombreuses enquêtes, vous savez…

-Je suis charmé par votre tentative de soutenir votre petit ami, docteur. Très touchant. Je compte, dans un premier temps, faire valoir mes propres capacités, du moins le temps de prouver à cet ignoble individu qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir arrêter des délinquants, et je ferais peut être appel à vous de temps à autre. »

John fronça les sourcils, s'empourpra, recula, et au final tira sèchement son colocataire en arrière pour l'empêcher de relancer la provocation. Il demanda à l'homme si Lestrade allait reprendre son poste, et Murphy haussa calmement les épaules en signe d'ignorance :

« Cela ne me regarde pas, je suis - ainsi que l'enfant qui se tient derrière vous l'a dit-, riche, je ne compte donc pas rester éternellement au poste d'inspecteur. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, docteur Watson. »

Il sourit. John, sans savoir réellement pourquoi, ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer devant cette tombée de masque, et baissa les yeux. Puis, Murphy, d'un pas lent et doux à l'image de sa voix, franchit la porte, talonné par Anderson qui n'en revenait toujours pas. La porte se ferma.

_Et je ne suis pas son petit ami. Bon sang, c'est ça que je voulais ajouter. _

John leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise, puis réalisa que Sherlock, les poings crispés et la mine sombre, fixait la porte comme le diable en personne. Il le contourna, et lui demanda à voix basse si tout allait bien. Ce fut sa première erreur :

« Aller bien ? Bien sûr, John, je vais bien, ce stupide humain à simplement tenté de m'humilier sans que tu me laisses couper court à ses paroles, il a supprimé mon unique passetemps et t'a transformé en légume, mais à part ça, tout va bien !

-Sherlock tu exagères, tu as agressé ce type dès son arrivée, tu aurais pu…

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Faire comme toi, sourire niaisement, passivement, et hocher la tête ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je serais resté inactif s'il t'avait insulté comme il vient de le faire pour moi ? »

Sherlock se mordit furieusement la langue. Il était allé trop loin dans ses explications. Fort heureusement, l'ancien soldat ne comprit pas l'idée qui apparaissait à travers le raisonnement, se contentant d'exploser :

« J'ai simplement été poli, Sherlock, et je crois vraiment qu'en parlant à ce Murphy d'éducation, tu aurais dû te retenir, car ton éducation me semble bien plus lointaine que la sienne ! »

Le brun retint son souffle quelques secondes, l'expira bruyamment en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées, fit volte-face pour se saisir de son manteau. John se frotta nerveusement les tempes, le prit par le bras, grognant qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire les choses de cette façon.

« C'est juste que…Que tu es encore un enfant, Sherlock. Tu penses pouvoir avoir les choses en faisant un caprice, mais…Les gens ne sont pas comme ça. Ce ne sont pas des pommes à ta disposition, si tu les croques, ça leur fait mal.

-Je te fais mal ? »

La question était spontanée, et John en fut d'autant plus prit de court. Il regarda ses chaussures, repensa a cette conversation, dans la chambre d'hôpital, quand Sherlock lui avait assuré ne l'avoir embrassé que par pure curiosité. Il frémit :

« Tu m'as fait mal. Oui. Peut-être inconsciemment.

-Quand ça ?

-Sherlock…Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Tu devrais rattraper ce type, et essayer de repartir sur une bonne base. Moriarty, que tu sois là ou non, ne fera pas de cadeau. »

Le regard du médecin s'était fermé alors qu'il mettait ses mains derrière son dos pour les empêcher de trembler. Sherlock réfléchissait, il assimilait les différentes informations sans pourtant réussir à faire de lien logique à tout cela. Il voyait sans observer le blond s'habiller, et l'entendit indistinctement marmonner qu'il sortait boire une bière et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Il semblait gêné pour une raison qui lui échappait.

« John. Aurais-tu aimé que je t'embrasse, tout à l'heure ? »

Encore une foutue question. John claqua la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus de question. Il voulait que Sherlock dise « Je voulais t'embrasser, tout à l'heure. ». Le docteur avait les idées en pagaille, il avait la vilaine impression d'avoir, en effet, abandonné son colocataire aux sourdes moqueries du nouvel inspecteur, lui qui était pourtant le premier, en général, à prendre sa défense, il avait laissé faire sans rien dire. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Et il y avait à peine un quart d'heure Sherlock avait été si près, si près de lui, de sa bouche, de sa chaleur, le blond avait espéré, secrètement, qu'il se baisse pour happer sa bouche. Il ne l'avait pas fait, et John avait fui. Il fuyait car Sherlock n'avait pas de priorité pour les choses. Aucun but précis, dans sa vie. L'ancien soldat ne voulait pas devenir un « passe-temps » au même titre que les meurtres. Neuf heures cinq. Le blond, en poussant la porte du pub le plus proche, se demanda un court instant si Mycroft était, en ce moment même, au cinéma en compagnie de Lestrade comme cela était prévu. Allant s'installer au comptoir, il ne vit pas l'ombre noire qui le suivait à la trace.

* * *

><p>Ps : Cillian Murphy est bien l'acteur que vous connaissez, oui :) , je trouve qu'il convient parfaitement au rôle que je souhaite lui faire tenir. Prochain chapitre : rendez vous de Lestrade et Mycroft, et d'autres choses au sujet de Moriarty!<p>

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, pour les prochains je réponds personnellement, je m'obligerais à prendre le temps car vous le méritez :)

ENJOY

* * *

><p>Le film avait bien débuté depuis une heure et cinq minutes, et Mycroft avait décroché dès les premières images. L'histoire parlait de trafics de drogue organisés, de voitures volées, et d'un blanc bec qui…Mycroft n'aimait pas tellement le cinéma. Lâchant un soupire imperceptible, il laissa ses yeux couler vers sa droite, là ou Gabriel se tenait, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres. Au moins, l'un des deux appréciait, c'était déjà ça. L'ancien membre de la police était tout entier à l'action qui se déroulait sur l'écran, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, une main serrée sur l'accoudoir et l'autre posée sur ses cuisses, et Mycroft eut, l'espace d'un instant, envie de se pencher pour l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Il se reprit, toussota, et final se remit droit dans son siège en consultant sa montre.<p>

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

Gabriel avait saisi le manège, et s'en amusait presque.

« Oh…Je n'irais pas jusque-là. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à croire à l'intrigue. Ce n'est pas assez terre à terre. »

Lestrade fronça les sourcils. Comme si sa vie avait, au demeurant, quoi que ce soit de_ terre à terre_. Il vit que ses doigts étaient près de ceux de l'agent, son pouls s'accéléra et, doucement, il les mit en contact, se reconcentrant ensuite sur son film. Mycroft les fixa pendant une seconde. Il se dit qu'il aurait été fou de tenter autre chose qu'une légère caresse, et c'est pourquoi il ne su que faire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa bouche venait de s'écraser sur celle de l'autre homme alors que sa main pressait la sienne.

"..."

« Bonsoir, je peux me joindre à vous ? »

John avait véritablement sursauté quand la voix douce du nouvel inspecteur était parvenue à ses oreilles, et avait, d'un geste hésitant, acquiescé. Cet homme mystérieux ne lui inspirait, pour le moment, pas confiance, et il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter lorsqu'il le regardait d'un œil analytique.

« Dîtes-moi, Murphy…

-Cillian, je vous prie. Murphy, c'est mon père.

-Cillian… Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez fait ce métier ?

-Par simple ennui. »

La réponse, désabusée bien que dénuée de moquerie fit frémir le blond. Il y avait tellement de parallèles qui semblaient se tresser entre le détective et lui que ces coïncidences paraissaient presque forcées : un physique avantageux, tout en angles, en finesse, des cheveux bruns contrastant avec la pâleur de la peau, et cette envie étrange de ne se sentir exister que par rapport aux autres, dans le danger, dans la rupture de la vie qui fait frissonner. John se sentit étrangement seul, fixant sinistrement son regard dans le fond de son verre.

« Un problème, doc ?

-Vous me rappelez Sherlock. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le croyez…

-Je n'apprécie pas cette idée. Cet homme semble avoir une très haute estime de lui-même.

-Un peu comme vous… »

Murphy lui dédia une œillade aussi vexée qu'appréciable et il finit par hausser les épaules avant de commander un verre.

« J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur ce Moriarty.

-Sherlock serait plus à même de vous raconter…Moi…Je le suis a droite à gauche, mais je suis médecin, à la base.

-Et vous êtes collé à lui comme un chewing-gum, si je ne m'abuse. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

-Bien. »

L'ancien soldat tréssaillit, lui demanda des explications avec colère, mais le nouvel inspecteur resta silencieux, riant presque sous cape de l'embarras du blond. Puis, l'ambiance se fit plus souple. John raconta ce qu'il savait du criminel, les messages qu'il envoyait, la relation ambigüe qui semblait exister entre Sherlock et lui, son sadisme sans nom qui ne se voulait aucun plafond…

« Et vous , John, je peux vous appeler John ? »

Acquiescement.

« Pourquoi avoir choisis une telle vie ? Quand on a fait la guerre, on doit désirer un peu de repos, non… ? »

Les effluves de Whiskey s'infiltraient dans les veines du médecin comme une danse enchanteresse. Il lui siffla qu'au contraire, l'action l'habitait encore, et que ces cavalcades effrayantes lui donnait comme un nouveau souffle dans cette vie qui n'avait plus de visage. Murphy sirotait sa tekila sans grande envie :

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous donc pas avouer que vous n'aimez le 221b que pour son habitant principal ? »

John se leva, frappa brutalement du poing sur la table, et lui cria que cela ne le regardait ni de près ni de loin :

« J'ai bien vu que les gens se plaisent à me taquiner sous prétexte que j'ai l'air inoffensif, mais essayez encore une fois de me faire avouer quoi que ce soit concernant ma vie privée et je vous arrange le portait ! »

La colère, souffle éphémère, disparu avec une rapidité déconcertant alors que le rouge montait aux joues de celui qui s'était emporté. Murphy, d'abord surprit par cet élan de sentiments exacerbés, souriait à présent d'un air entendu :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. J'ai tendance à fourrer mon nez n'importe ou. »

Cillian Murphy était un homme qui aimait gagner. Qui aimait avoir raison. Qui aimait jouer, et connaître les mécanismes de ces humains si torturés qui se cachaient derrières un éclat de rire. Et il lui semblait si doux d'être tombé en si bonne compagnie. John Watson, ancien soldat, médecin jaloux, amoureux de son colocataire et prisonnier de ses doutes. Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, sociopathe notoire, drogué , instable, homosexuel, passablement dangereux. Moriarty. Professeur James Moriarty. Inconnu à la notoriété intrigante.

Cillian sentit comme quelque chose fourmiller dans ses intestins alors que le blond reprenait, de mauvaise grâce, son exposé a propos de l'assassin.

"..."

« Bonjour.

-Bonsoir. »

Sherlock savait ce qui arriverait si jamais John apprenait qu'il avait laissé entrer le plus grand criminel de tous les temps dans son appartement. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais à cet instant précis de la soirée, il ne savait pas lui-même ou se trouvait John, et se permit donc de s'affacer pour permettre à un Moriarty sur son trente et un de pénétrer dans le salon, aussi souriant qu'à son habitude.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de jouer en ce moment. J'ai tué deux membres de Scotland Yard, et tu fais la tronche. Je ne comprends pas.

-Soucis personnels.

-Chien chien va voir ailleurs ?

-Je n'aime pas l'intérêt qu'il porte au nouvel inspecteur. »

L'assassin, se servant une tasse de thé, sortit de son veston une petite fiche cartonnée qu'il jeta négligemment sur le canapé. Sherlock, tenant fermement son pistolet contre sa cuisse, n'alla pas s'en saisir.

« Cillian Murphy…Fils d'avocat. Avocat renommé, même. Un vrai gamin prétencieux, un brin surdoué, qui ne me connait pas encore…Beau gosse, aussi. J'en croquerais bien un bout. »

Il frotta son bouc entretenu, une moue délicieuse se formant sur ses lèvres pleines. Sherlock remarqua par la fenêtre le sniper qui le tenait en joue, et laissa son arme tomber au sol en fronçant les sourcils :

« Que fais tu la ? Quand tu veux prendre de mes nouvelles, habituellement, tu te limites aux messages.

-Je suis venu te donner les nouvelles règles du jeu. J'ai une cible bien précise, cette fois ci. Enfin… C'est une personne si spéciale que…Cela me rend si joyeux ! Tu vas être obligé de jouer… »

Moriary lâcha un rire cristallin, reposa la tasse en porcelaine au bord de la table basse avant de pousser un soupir feint :

« Tu ne devines pas ?

-Ce n'est pas John.

-Oh, non, non…Je te laisse le soin de d'occuper de cet animal-là, non… Quelqu'un d'autre… »

Son portable émit un bruit sonore, et l'assassin s'étira avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le détective lui suivit des yeux, sentant ses doigts le démanger alors que le brun quitter silencieusement la pièce. Le point rouge, sur son front, disparu paresseusement. Il retourna le papier de Moriarty avec l'index, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit avant de se plisser brutalement. Il n'y avait qu'une identité, inscrite noire sur blanc. Une identité trop bien connue du jeune homme.

Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, il saisit son pistolet, mit un genou à terre, ferma un œil et leva son arme avant de lancer une insulte. John, surprit et inquiet, fit un pas hésitant vers son fauteuil avant de se glisser près de son ami :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, ici ?

-Non. Il est dix heures, va dormir, je t'expliquerais demain. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et ta présence ne m'aide pas.

-Je vais monter alors. Pour tout à l'heure…Quand je suis partit, je… Enfin je voulais juste te dire que-

-Plus tard, plus tard ! » Siffla le brun, agitant la main en l'air comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un détail sans importance. Les yeux fatigués de Watson se teintèrent de tristesse. Puis, il haussa les épaules, abandonnant son colocataire installé à même le sol, les deux paumes sous son menton, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Son frère. Son grand frère. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais sentit réellement proche de lui, Sherlock n'aimait pas savoir que son aîné se retrouvait plongé au centre de ses activités. Moriarty savait comment le faire réagir. Comment l'agacer, l'inquiéter. Le brun se sentit prévisible et énervé de lui-même.

Que faire ? Prevenir Mycroft serait suicidaire, son portable devait être sur écoute, et, membre du MI6 ou non, il risquait sa vie à tout instant. Il allait falloir régler cette affaire en finesse.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il sentait poindre une terrible envie de combler ses veines d'une subtance illicite, un léger bruit, à l'étage, le fit sortir de sa léthargie. A pas de velour, il gravit les marches, trouvant directement la source du gémissement.

John faisait un cauchemar. Encore.

« Sherlock…Le gaz…Ne respire pas…Les balles…Les balles…Les balles… »

Un sournois mélange de l'aventure du coffre et de la guerre. Une fois encore, Sherlock resta sur le seuil de la chambre, les mains moites, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il le voulait, pourtant, il voulait faire cesser ces mots douloureux et tremblants, il voulait apaiser ce corps agité et chaud.

Comme il voulait faire taire ses propres démons.

Ignorant le tiraillement au creux de son avant bras, il s'avança, presqu'éffrayé de son ignorance concernant ce genre de situation. Il s'installa timidement sur le lit, tendit la main, et la posa avec délicatesse sur le front de l'autre homme.

« Ssssht…Tout va bien John…Tout va bien…

-Le gaz…Le gaz… »

L'autre se baissa, caressant son visage, murmurant à son oreille que tout était terminé, qu'il n'y avait plus de gaz mortel. Qu'il n'y avait plus le moindre danger. Le blond sembla se calmer quelques peu. Mais, alors que Sherlock allait pour s'éloigner, l'ancien soldat lui prit brutalement le poignet, le serrant contre lui à l'en faire mal.

« John ! J… »

Sherlock voulu se retirer de l'étreinte quand il vit les deux perles transparentes couler des paupières closes. Pas les larmes. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état de faiblesse. John n'abandonnait jamais, ne reculait jamais, il restait le front haut, le menton fier, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… »

Sherlock voulait partir. Vite. Un son aigue s'échappa de sa bouche quand le blond, toujours profondément ailleurs, leva sa paume pour en embrasser ses doigts repliés. Double chaleur. Le jeune homme sentit la totalité de ses muscles se détendre à ce simple contact. John embrassait sa main. C'était bon. C'était doux.

Sherlock le laissa faire quelques minutes, allant même jusqu'à déplier son pouce pour caresser la peau charnue et rosée, puis quitta la chambre dans un calme relatif. Quelque chose, dans son cœur, semblait souffrir.

"..."

« Je hais Londres. »

Chaque jour, en rentrant chez lui, Cillian disait cette phrase, et commençait presque à la croire lorsqu'elle s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Puis, il lançait son manteau sur une chaise, ou même par terre, une vilaine habitude de célibataire qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter. Pourtant, à la seconde même a laquelle il avait pénétré dans la cuisine, il avait sentit que quelque chose clochait.

Le chat n'était pas là. Le vent ne soufflait pas. Rien. Rien du tout.

Puis la pression froide et caractéristique sur sa nuque.

« Je dois avouer que vous me surprenez agréablement, chéri. Vous étiez sur vos gardes. Qu'est-ce qui vous a alerté ?

-Le chat devrait demander son repas.

-Cette créature blanche que j'ai croisé dans l'escalier, je présume. Hm. Vous êtes curieux, chéri. »

Cillian n'aimait pas qu'un homme l'appelle chéri, lorsqu'il n'était pas un intime de celui-ci. Il n'aimait pas plus le souffle incandescent qui lui chatouillait l'oreille, ni la main qui descendait sur sa hanche pour fouiller ses poches.

« Moriarty en personne ? Je croyais que vous vous cachiez derrière des snipers hors de prix ?

- Vous en connaissez long sur moi, on dirait…Je ne me déplace que pour les enquiquineurs de votre acabit. Fils d'avocat… J'ai connu votre père, vous savez ?

-Non.

-Je l'ai rencontré juste avant qu'il n'envoie cet homme en prison à sa place. Ce rouquin, là… Alexis Steikov.

-Mon père n'a jamais fait une chose pareille ! »

Cillian se retourna, voulu porter un crochet du droit à son agresseur mais se retrouva acculé dos au mur, le corps de Moriarty contre le sien, la pression du canon sous son menton. L'assassin souriait dangereusement :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas trop me contredire, chéri. Ca me déplairait fortement. Votre père est l'un des plus grands salauds que cette Terre ait porté, un homme très bien, c'est toujours l'un de mes amis, par ailleurs.

-Foutaises… »

Les mâchoires du nouvel inspecteur étaient contractés par la rage. Moriarty se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, ses doigts caressant distraitement la peau apparaissant dans l'ouverture de la chemise, sa bouche allant naturellement trouver sa place le long de la jugulaire. Il aimait sentir l'autre frémir, à sa merci.

« C'est totalement vrai. Et…J'étais venu voir si, par pur hasard, cet esprit légèrement machiavélique et rebelle s'était transmis par le sang chez son rejeton. »

Cillian ouvrit des yeux totalement surprit, et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante. Moriarty en profita pour l'embrasser avec violence, se calant contre lui, son pistolet se posant insolemment contre sa tempe pour qu'il n'oublie pas la menace.

Dieu que cet enfoiré d'assassin embrassait bien, songea le nouvel inspecteur.

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse sur votre faim, peut être :) ? J'espère que ce chevauchement d'histoires ne vous gêne pas, personnellement je commence à bien aimer la plupart des personnages - même si John et Sherlock resteront bien evidemment les persos centraux!-<p>

reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE SIX**

Merci pour vos nombreux et délicieux commentaires ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de lire la flopée de nouvelles histoires sur le site, mais je vais essayer d'assurer les arrivées de mes chapitres pour chaque week-end!

ENJOY

* * *

><p>D'un geste sec, il le repoussa loin de lui, passant le revers de sa main sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, le pouls en folie, les neurones refusant de s'accorder dans une idée cohérente et utile. Penser. Il n'avait aucune arme à sa portée, rien. Et…Avait-il réellement envie de se défendre des attaques si spéciales de l'assassin ? Murphy sentit son sang bouillonner en lui. Moriarty eut un insolent sourire :<p>

« J'ai eu la réponse que je voulais. Je repasserais plus tard, chéri. Quand tu as auras réfléchis à tout ça, et que tu seras prêt pour…La suite. »

Il lui fit un petit salut presqu'affectueux, riant doucereusement, puis prit la porte, les mains dans les poches, décidemment très sûr de lui. Quand la porte se ferma, Cillian se frotta longuement les paupières tout en réfléchissant. Devait-il informer quelqu'un de cette visite impromptue ? Non. Il était majeur, vacciné, inspecteur. Les décisions sur la suite des évènements ne dépendaient que de lui.

Il aimait cette idée.

"..."

Mycroft cru mourir deux fois, ce soir-là. La première fois, ce fut quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Gabriel Lestrade. Il l'avait forcé à se reculer contre le dossier, sa bouche brûlant la sienne, leurs langues allant même jusqu'à se frôler alors que sa main droite, d'abord sur celle de l'autre homme, venait de dériver sur sa cuisse, l'étreignant avec une ferveur passionnée.

« M…Mycroft ! »

Mycroft refusa certainement de saisir toute l'appréhension dans la voix de l'ex inspecteur, toute cette surprise teintée de terreur qui s'échappait de lui. Oui, il ignora cette mise en garde, fondit dans le cou de celui qui le rendait aussi vulnérable que n'importe quel être humain, lui mordilla la peau juste derrière la mâchoire, et sentit que la cuisse, sous ses doigts, se raidissait de plaisir.

Puis, quelque chose dans l'esprit du récent chômeur fit une embardée.

Gabriel se leva d'un bond, expulsant l'agent en arrière et faisant gronder les spectateurs derrière lui. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, n'exprimaient rien d'agréable. Gabriel n'avait pas désiré ce contact subit, non contrôlé et brusque. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à situer ses envies vis-à-vis de l'aîné Holmes.

« Mycroft…Je… »

Gabriel voulait dire quelque chose. Il n'en fut pas capable. Mycroft cru donc mourir une seconde fois alors qu'il se levait prestement, attrapant sa veste avant de quitter la salle de cinéma d'un pas pressé, sans un regard en arrière, les joues en feu, la rage au ventre, ses prunelles le piquant plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu.

"..."

Le lendemain matin fut, pour la plupart des protagonistes de cette sombre histoire, une page de leur vie qu'ils considéraient comme nouvelle.

Sherlock voyait les choses ainsi, alors que ses lèvres se trempaient délicatement dans sa tasse de thé. Il était décidé à oublier ce début de jalousie presqu'intense qu'il portait à Murphy, cette pseudo culpabilité adressée à John concernant la visite de Moriarty et cette piqure étrange, dans son abdomen, dès que le blond entrait ou sortait d'une pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il allait gentiment se concentrer sur l'enquête et la survie de son frère, voilà. Faire de la place sur son disque dur interne.

« _'d morning_, Sherlock… »

Le brun reposa instantanément sa tasse sur la table. Non seulement le thé qu'il avait fait avait un goût qui oscillait entre du produit vaisselle et de la poussière, mais John avait osé se présenter à lui torse nu. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, tenant fermement à son côté prude de pur britannique qui le poussait à se laver, s'habiller et se parfumer avant de venir déjeuner.

Mais ce matin, de douces cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, même si un sourire semblait vouloir s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Sherlock ne risqua pas le moindre regard sur ce torse parsemé de poils blonds qui l'attiraient comme un aimant.

« Bonjour, John. Pourrais-tu me faire un thé ?

-N'est-ce pas justement ce que tu tiens dans ta main… ?

-Ne sois pas stupide, il est imbuvable. »

Le blond se massa la nuque, la fit craquer bruyamment, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Le détective n'observa ni le dos délicieusement musclé de l'ancien soldat, ni le haut de son boxer qui sortait de façon éhonté de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il avec une innocence plus que feinte.

« Hm, oui. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais…étrangement, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais reposé, j'étais …Bien. »

John n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de parler de ses souvenirs de guerre. Sherlock eut un petit sourire, se replongea dans l'étude du _Times_ alors que la bouilloire émettait un sifflement agacé.

« Que voulais-tu me dire, hier soir ? J'étais occupé à planifier quelque chose, mais à présent je suis disposé à t'écouter.

-Rien de bien intéressant ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens, ton thé. Je vais aller me préparer pour aller au cabinet. »

Sherlock accueilli entre ses paumes la tasse bouillante sans rien dire. La phrase avait été dite avec une vitesse de 60% supérieure à la normale. John cherchait à éviter cette conversation, et une certaine tristesse semblait tapie dans sa voix. Il haussa les épaules. Inutiles d'essayer de ne le forcer, cela ne mènerait probablement à rien. En double page, le meurtre d'un conseiller économique faisait les choux gras. Moriarty avançait à pas pesant vers le gouvernement Britannique. C'était un serpent venimeux qui se glissait entre les gens, sourire aux lèvres, prêt à mordre.

« Je vais y aller. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, c'est un John bien plus frais qui descendit les escaliers, lui offrant un petit sourire avant d'enfiler sa veste :

« Je vais passer prendre Sarah avant, donc je pars maintenant. »

John ne justifiait jamais ses actes. Il voulait donc que son ami lui apporte quelques commentaires. Le simple nom de Sarah lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, un fourmillement désagréable agaçant sa peau.

« Je vais aller voir le corps.

-Mais Cillian te…

-Cillian ? Tu l'appelles Cillian ? »

Réaction trop rapide. Trop intense. Sherlock se mordit les lèvres à sang, se désintéressant dans l'instant de cette nouvelle qui le révulsait pourtant au plus haut point. John fronça les sourcils, siffla qu'il comptait lui dire qu'hier soir, au bar, il l'avait croisé et avait discuté. Mais hier, _monsieur Holmes_ l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Stupidement. Le blond insista terriblement sur l'adjectif avant de quitter l'appartement, toute trace de bonne humeur envolée.

« …Cillian Murphy… »

Sherlock regarda son reflet dans le teint trouble de son thé. Pourquoi un fossé se creusait-il entre son colocataire et lui ? Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Après le coffre-fort ? Oui. Non. A creuser. Son portable bipa.

_Donovan : Je hais l'inspecteur. Ou en êtes-vous avec Lestrade ?_

Sherlock repensa à son entretient, et décida d'ignorer le message. D'abord, il allait passer voir les dégâts que Moriarty avait causé, et, ensuite, il passerait voir l'ex DI pour le faire définitivement changer d'avis concernant sa carrière. Ses yeux coulèrent vers la porte close.

Il aurait aimé dire au blond que Moriarty était venu.

Il aurait aimé lui indiquer qu'il avait apaisé ses cauchemars durant la nuit.

Il aurait aimé lui avouer qu'il jalousait ce sale gosse de riche à l'égo surdimensionné.

Il aurait aimé lui crier qu'il avait mentit, ce jour-là, dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Mais Sherlock se contenta de raturer soigneusement toutes ces idées, puis commença à planifier une situation lui permettant de sauver son frère de la mort.

"..."

« John ? Il y a un homme qui veut te voir. Ce n'est pas un patient mais… »

Andrew lui fit un signe bien précis des sourcils lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'agir de n'importe qui. Sarah le regarda de côté, étonnée, mais le blond alla simplement dans son bureau, enfilant avec rapidité une blouse blanche.

« Vous ? »

Mycroft Holmes lui-même, installé sur un siège, raide comme un piquet et un je-ne-sais-quoi de rage aux fonds des pupilles. Le médecin hésita une seconde, ferma la porte, et alla appuyer vigoureusement sur le bouton de la machine à café :

« Je suppose qu'il y a un problème…

-Un problème ? Oh, il m'a simplement repousser de la façon la plus impolie qu'il soit, d'un geste sec, sans équivoque, en plein milieu de la séance !

-Et qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? »

Voir le grand Mycroft Holmes rougir était un luxe que John ne pouvait pas se payer souvent, il se délecta donc de cette vision avec un grand sourire. Soudainement penaud, l'agent du MI6 lui conta a demi voix l'étrange pulsion qu'il n'avait su réprimer. L'ancien soldat se passa une main sur les yeux :

« Vous êtes bien un Holmes…Comment avez-vous pu vous jeter sur lui comme ça !

-Je ne me suis pas j-

-Oh que si ! Vous lui avez fait peur, il faut avancer par étape, en douceur, lentement ! »

Mycroft lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa tactique, puis haussa les épaules avant de faire tourner le pommeau de son parapluie entre ses doigts :

« Et vous ?

-Ne m'en parlez pas, grinça John, il… Je ne sais pas. Il n'est simplement plus le même, je…Je croyais avancer, mais…Je régresse, peu à peu. Je crois que je vais arrêter cette bêtise. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était le premier patient de la journée qui, prit d'une quinte de toux impressionnante, resta sur le perron. Watson demanda d'un ton éteint à l'aîné Holmes de bien vouloir s'en aller, et l'entretient s'acheva sur cette note des plus pessimistes. Toutefois, avant de partir, Mycroft se tourna vers le blond :

« J'ai l'impression que mon frère me cache quelque chose, en ce moment, en auriez-vous eu vent ?

-Sherlock ne me dit rien. »

Et une rancœur, semblable à une plaie douloureuse, imprégnait cette réponse.

"..."

« Sherlock Holmes. Je vous avais demandé de ne pas venir. »

Cillian ne cilla pas quand le brun, l'ignorant à tous les degrés, s'agenouilla pour jeter un œil au cadavre recroquevillé comme une araignée sur des marches de marbre. Il ne dit rien non plus en sentant que Donovan semblait comme soulagée par cette présence, et agacée en même temps. Par contre, quand le détective commença à noter des choses sur une feuille de papier, il alla poser sa main sur son épaule :

« Si vous relevez des indices sans m'en tenir au courant, je vais devoir vous arrêter. »

Sherlock repoussa les doigts blancs, avec l'envie irrépressible de faire tourner l'inspecteur en rond :

« Et bien d'abord impressionnez-moi ! Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Tué par sniper, il tentait de s'enfuir, cela se voit à la position des membres. Il avait peur, pupilles dilatées, ongles fraichement rongés. C'est un homme du gouvernement britannique, j'ai vérifié son identité, ses antécédents, rien à déclarer, il allait petit-déjeuner avec sa femme mais on l'a tué avant. Sa veste était ouverte, l'assassin a récupéré un document dans la poche intérieure. »

Sherlock refusa d'être ébahit. Et pourtant, ce salaud de bleu savait de quoi il parlait. Il avait relevé les traces, formulé des hypothèses, dressé des idées qui tenaient la route avec une désinvolture qui forçait le respect. Dans une autre vie, Sherlock aurait aimé avoir des discussions avec lui. Sèchement, le brun se releva :

« Mais vous ne savez pas ce que contenait ce papier, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet, mais j'y travaille.

-Il contenait une identité. Celui de la prochaine victime. Quelqu'un de plus haut gradé encore.

-Qui ça ? »

L'intérêt venait de naître dans le regard de Cillian qui tira sur sa cigarette. Sherlock sourit. Vicieusement :

« Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je vous donnerais cette information. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, merci, au revoir. »

Puis, comble de l'humiliation, il mit ses mains en porte-voix en direction de l'agent métisse :

« Donovan ! J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, venez me voir en fin de matinée ! »

L'unique façon d'apprécier Sherlock Holmes était de se liguer avec lui contre quelqu'un d'encore plus agaçant. Cillian Murphy était donc parfait pour ce genre de chose. Mais avant même que Sherlock ait pu faire un pas en direction de son taxi, le nouvel inspecteur s'était remis devant lui, et son sourire rivalisait avec celui du brun :

« Vous refusez de me le dire ?

-En effet.

-Bien. »

Il fit signe à deux policiers de s'avancer :

« Je vous déclare en état d'arrestation pour entrave à une avancée d'enquête. »

Sherlock s'étouffa. C'était nouveau, ça, encore. Il se débattit fiévreusement, criant qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de stupidité, et fut emmené de force dans l'une des voitures de l'équipe. Murphy se sentait soudainement bien. Il rêvait de remettre cet homme à sa place depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Puis, d'un pas souple, il s'avança vers la fenêtre de la voiture derrière laquelle se tenait Sherlock, écumant, les mains menottées dans le dos. Il tapota la vitre :

« Dîtes-moi encore, _Sherlock_, êtes-vous en couple avec ce bon docteur Watson ?

-Occupez-vous de votre cul ! », siffla vulgairement Sherlock, essayant rageusement de faire sortir de sa manche le petit fil de fer indispensable à la future ouverture des menottes.

« Bien, je vais prendre cela pour un non.

-Et alors ?

-Alors… Cela m'intéresse. »

Voir de la haine pure suinter des yeux bleus du jeune homme avait quelque chose de mystique, pour Cillian. Mystique et étrangement jouissif.

La voiture s'éloigna avec rapidité.

_Cillian to Unknown : Cible écartée._

_Unknown : Bon travail chéri. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi._

* * *

><p><em><em>Voici donc la belle avancée de cette histoire qui, en fait, galère un peu :D !

Mais les fils vont se tirer au fur et a mesure, j'espère que vus apprécierez ;)

review?


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

* * *

><p><em> Je sais, je sais, j'ai été absente pendant un long moment, j'espère que je vous ai manqué, c'était le bac, les gens, un soucis de temps...<em>

_Mais me revoila! Plus prête que jamais pour vous balancer mes chapitres! Celui-ci, par ailleurs, marque le début des festivités..._

_Un grand merci encore pour vos délicieux commentaires qui m'ont poussé à reprendre du service, ENJOY IT!_

* * *

><p>« Laissez-moi sortir ! Je refuse de rester dans cet air empesté par des individus <em>lambda<em> et impropres à la stimulation de mes neurones ! »

Sherlock tapait du pied dans la grande pièce contenant les êtres responsables du trouble de la vie Londonienne.

Sherlock voulait sortir. Il s'était déjà débarrassé de ses menottes, mais savait également que s'enfuir ne l'aiderait pas à poursuivre son enquête, au contraire, cela pousserait Murphy à lui faire la guerre, et il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec lui. Il devait attendre que l'on paye cette foutue caution. Au bout d'une heure et demie, un bobby vint ouvrir la lourde porte de fer forgé :

« Sherlock Holmes, dehors. On a payé pour vous. »

Le brun se leva immédiatement du sol crasseux sur lequel il s'était installé, et couru presque hors de la cellule.

« Et bien Mycroft, tu en as mis du t… »

Ce n'était pas Mycroft. John, des larges cernes sous les yeux, l'air passablement fatigué, se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, son regard planté sur une chose insignifiante. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme dynamique du matin même.

« Je t'ai prévenu, pourtant, Sherlock. Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas y aller. Mais tu t'en fous. Tu te fous de tout, d'ailleurs. »

Sa voix était plus qu'amère. Le blond secoua durement la tête, murmura qu'il pouvait partir, et commença lui-même à se diriger vers la sortie. Sherlock restait prostré. Le médecin avait donc quitté la clinique en urgence, prévenu par son frère, pour venir ici ? Lui que l'on menaçait de renvoyer à cause de ses absences répétées, il n'avait pas hésité…

Sherlock tendit la main, et crispa ses doigts sur la veste en jeans de son ami. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette veste, et répugnait en temps normal à la toucher, mais il n'y songea pas une seule seconde alors qu'il retournait violemment l'ancien soldat pour le placer face à lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire. Ce qu'il devait dire. La situation lui semblait si problématique, si prête à exploser qu'il aurait aimé mettre le temps sur pause, pour qu'il puisse se pencher sur chaque détail lui permettant de résoudre cette étrange équation.

« John… »

Il y avait le regard douloureux de John. Celui qui montrait sa tristesse, son sentiment de délaissement qu'il ne supportait pas, cette horrible impression de ne plus faire partie de la vie du détective. Et puis il y avait autre chose. Comme une envie cachée, un désir passionné que le blond tentait vainement de détruire, peu à peu, de camoufler, de lyncher, sans jamais réussir et se blessant à chaque fois un peu plus.

« Je… »

Sherlock avait envie de lui dire. De lui dire que son frère risquait la mort, et que pour la première fois de sa vie il s'inquiétait pour lui, presque malgré lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait menti, dans la chambre immaculée d'hôpital, qu'il avait tellement bien menti…

« Tu quoi ? »

John était fatigué. _Usé_. Il ne voulait plus jouer à ce jeu car il se savait l'éternel perdant. Croire à des chimères ne faisait plus partie de ses capacités. Il avait trente-huit ans, et son cœur n'avait pas cessé de saigner, d'années en années, pour des raisons différentes qui au final le laissait toujours à genoux. John en avait assez de croire qu'un jour Sherlock se réveillerait. Il n'y avait pas de réveil possible pour l'unique raison que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas. C'était une notion qu'il devait se graver dans la tête, et dès à présent.

« Je.. »

D'un brusque élan, Sherlock colla ses lèvres contre celle du blond. Il retrouva instantanément cette chaleur bienfaisante, cette odeur masculine qui émanait de la peau burinée de l'ancien soldat, et il ferma les yeux alors que ses ongles se fermaient comme des pinces sur les bras de John, accentuant rapidement le baiser, s'imprégnant de lui. Puis il s'écarta, passa sa main glacée le long de sa joue en reprenant son souffle, l'embrassa derechef avant de le pousser sur le côté pour gagner la sortie.

« SHERLOCK ! »

Rien à faire, le brun était déjà parti. John se passa deux doigts sur la bouche, frissonna vigoureusement, puis se mit à courir à sa suite, oubliant la minuscule douleur qui persistait dans sa jambe. Sherlock fuyait. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, l'ancien soldat reprenait du service.

"..."

« Pourrais-je au moins savoir ou nous allons ? » grinça une Donovan sèche comme du papier de verre, installée à gauche du conducteur. A l'arrière, Murphy n'arrêtait pas de tapoter sur les petites touches de son téléphone comme un adolescent accro à la technologie. Il semblait un tantinet nerveux, sans que la jeune femme puisse exactement dire pourquoi.

« Nous allons vers le siège du gouvernement, Donovan. Je dois voir le ministre Britannique chargé des relations avec les autres pays. »

La métisse fronça les sourcils :

« Je doute que cela soit possible. Premièrement, vous n'êtes qu'un petit inspecteur de bas-étage , dit-elle en insistant bien sur le terme, et de plus il y a aujourd'hui même des entretient avec la France, l'Allemagne, et l'Autriche également je crois.

-Justement. Tout porte à croire que notre représentant Britannique est en danger de mort. »

Donovan hoqueta brutalement en se tournant vers l'inspecteur, sa ceinture lui pressant douloureusement la poitrine :

« Je vous demande pardon ? Comment pouvez-vous soutenir ça !

-Lorsque Mr Holmes à refusé de me donner l'identité de la personne en danger, j'en ai immédiatement déduit qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un proche de lui. Or, il a laissé son compagnon, Mr Watson, en parfaite liberté, l'éloignant même de l'affaire : il n'avait rien à craindre. Saviez-vous que Mr Holmes avait un frère ? »

La métisse songea à l'étrange type, toujours somptueusement habillé, qui semblait faire du gringue à Lestrade, et elle ouvrit grand la bouche, mais l'autre la coupa avec un flegme insupportable :

« En effet. Cet homme est un personnage des plus importants. Moriarty nous avait prévenu, il me semble. »

Donovan se retourna. Murphy savait qu'elle le trouvait aussi brillant que détestable. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait savoir, c'est qu'il tenait, en réalité, cette information de l'assassin lui-même. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux de jais, les rejetant en arrière. Sa vie allait bientôt changer.

Il le savait.

Il aimait cette idée.

"..."

« Gabriel, je… »

Mycroft laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, fixant toujours cette maudite porte fermée. Derrière cette porte, il y avait Lestrade, qui devait vaquer a ses occupations comme tout bon Londonien. L'homme cherchait le courage de toquer pour ensuite s'excuser pour sa conduite des plus inconsidérées. Il devait le faire, s'il voulait que les choses puissent avancer, mais quelque chose, en lui, explosait comme de la honte lorsqu'il s'imaginait lui parler.

« …Gabriel… »

Rien à faire. Mycroft en tordait son chapeau. Et puis, la présence d'Anthéa, à quelques mètres, fixant sa montre avec insistance, ne l'aidait absolument pas.

« Monsieur, nous devrions y aller…

-Je sais, je sais… Partons. »

Il se retourna. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos. Mycroft descendit rapidement les quelques marches le séparant de la belle voiture noire, quand une phrase le retint de tout mouvement supplémentaire :

« Tu n'as donc rien à me dire ? »

Lestrade était rouge vif. De colère ? De gêne ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Mais il se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches, les veines de ses avants bras saillant sous la chemise, et ses yeux bleus fixaient le dos droit et sec de Mycroft. Il y eut une seconde de silence, uniquement rompue par le bruit des ongles manucurées de la scribe sur son Blackberry. Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez :

« J'ai une réunion importante dans une demi-heure, je dois filer…

-C'est ça, file ! »

Lestrade se mordit violemment la langue. Bon sang ! Il l'agressait verbalement, alors que c'était bien lui qui avait fui du cinéma, la peur au ventre, du désir plein les veines, refusant d'assumer cet étrange tournant, cette rapidité d'engagement. L'ancien inspecteur vit le dos de Mycroft se fléchir légèrement alors qu'il se tournait, le visage dur, inexpressif. Il haissait lorsqu'il était comme ça.

« Ce sont des excuses, que tu veux ? Et bien les voici, je m'excuse ! Je n'aurais pas du faire ça, c'était une erreur, comme espérer quoi que ce soit te concernant. Tu n'as pas eu le courage de poursuivre cette affaire de meurtres jusqu'au bout, alors pourquoi aurais-tu eu le courage d'embrasser un homme ? »

La déclaration glaça instantanément l'atmosphère. Anthéa se permis de retourner dans la voiture. Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Tu as un sens très particulier du devoir, Mycroft. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre le remord que j'ai ressenti en comprenant que j'avais mis tous mes agents en danger car je suis un incapable.

-Arrête de te mettre plus bas que terre ! Moi, moi plus que les autres je peux justement te dire ce que tu vaux ! Arrête de te faire du mal ! »

Gabriel rougit. Secoua la tête. Anthéa tapota la vitre, alarmée.

« Tu dois y aller, siffla Lestrade, étrangement meurtrit, ton devoir t'appelle… »

Comme il aurait voulu tout oublier, pouvoir simplement tendre le bras, le serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser dans la chaleur de son appartement, sans personne, juste eux deux, enlacés.

« Je…Je te téléphonerais, murmura Lestrade, je le ferais…

-Non. Je ne veux être une obligation pour personne. »

La portière claqua sèchement quand Mycroft fut entré dans la voiture. L'agent du MI6 regard avec regret la silhouette toujours debout sur le perron, puis se força à observer la route. Anthéa le fixait :

« Je ne vous pensais pas capable de faire des erreurs.

-Pardon ?

-Rien. »

L'homme songea que la demoiselle devenait de plus en plus insolente. Puis, il réalisa avec horreur qu'il ne voulait absolument pas écarte l'ex DI de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va arriver ensuite, hm ? Le grand jeu, mes chéris, le grand jeu !<p>

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE HUIT**

Bonjour mes chéris! - quelle familiarité déplacée, je vous l'accorde- je vous offre mon nouveau chapitre, petite transition vers l'ouverture du véritable _jeu _! Appréciez!

Et toujours un grand merci pour vos commentaires, je suis ravie 3

(Le passage en italique est un flash back!)

* * *

><p>En arrivant devant le grand bâtiment Britannique, Murphy repensa soudainement à la seconde visite de Moriarty dans son appartement, après qu'il eut écarté Sherlock Holmes de sa route. Cette visite si spéciale à ses yeux.<p>

_Il était rentré chez lui, fatigué mais content de ses actions, faisant craquer son cou alors qu'il jetait négligemment sa veste sur sa table en fer forgée. Puis, il y avait eut l'odeur. Celle de la cigarette que tenait l'assassin entre deux doigts fins, prêt de la fenêtre, prenant soin de faire tomber la cendre dehors. Délicate attention. Les deux hommes avaient observés le pistolet posé entre deux, émergeant de l'un des manches de la veste, puis Cillian avait levé les mains alors que l'éternel point rouge dansait sur son front :_

_« Que voulez-vous, encore ?_

_-Te mettre au courant de la suite. Après tout…Tu es de la maison, maintenant. »_

_Moriarty lui faisait penser à un gros matou, presque repus, mais pas tout à fait, qui venait le titiller par pure curiosité malsaine. Le jeune homme jeta son mégot sans regret, s'approchant à pas feutrés, un sourire aussi doux qu'infernal fleurissant sur ses lèvres tendres :_

_« Ne te tend pas ainsi, chéri, je ne vais pas te mordre. »_

_Le dernier mot, de par son intonation sèche et coupante, fit reculer Murphy qui n'avait pourtant pas cillé. _

_« Tu as écarté Sherlock Holmes d'un revers de la main…Tu n'as pas succombé au charme magnétique de cet homme…Je dois…Te remercier pour cela. »_

_Murphy pensa à de l'argent. Puis, il cessa de penser quand Moriarty le plaqua contre le mur, tirant brutalement sur son jeans noir pour en ouvrir l'ouverture. Il le repoussa :_

_« Je ne veux pas de ça._

_-Tu es un menteur. »_

_Peut être. Au second assaut, il ne fit rien de négatif. Ses connaissances, dans ce domaine, étaient très limités, aussi laissa-t-il Moriarty lui dicter tous ses ordres. Et Dieu sait que Moriarty aimait les ordres. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent dans la cuisine, l'assassin se fit tout de même moins volubile, ses expressions se limitant à « mords-moi », « plus fort », « plus vite » et « oui ! ».Moriarty fumait alors qu'il pressait le bassin du brun contre le sien. Moriarty fermait les yeux, extatique, sifflant telle ou telle phrase injonctive en se cambrant, et Murphy avait fini par comprendre qu'il imaginait quelqu'un d'autre entre ses bras blancs._

« Nous sommes arrivés.

-Bien. Faîtes venir Mr Holmes, l'aîné, à l'étage du dessus. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Et, alors que Murphy grimpait avec délicatesse les grandes marches de marbre, il sentit une petite douleur, à son cou, se réveiller, là où les dents du psychopathe avaient plongé, dur comme de l'acier, le marquant probablement à vie.

"..."

« Je ne fuis pas. »

Bien sur que non. Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne fuyait jamais. A peine sortit de sa grande prison de métal, il s'était jeté dans le premier immeuble en vue, qu'il connaissait, tapotant son téléphone avec hargne, refusant de regarder derrière lui. Mycroft était en danger, là, maintenant, et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. Il hésita à téléphoner au nouvel inspecteur, celui-là même qui l'avait coffré, refusa instantanément cette idée, et colla son appareil contre ses boucles noires, espérant que son frère décroche.

_Décroche, Mycroft. Décroche et ne meurs pas tout de suite_.

Il tomba sur la messagerie, jura, regarda sa montre – un quart d'heure au plus tard, il devait être là-bas- L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, bondé de monde. Il entra sans rechigner, et sentit son cœur faire un bond quand une voix bien connue se fit entendre dans son dos :

« Reste là, bon sang de merde ! »

John s'engouffra dans la machine qui daigna se refermer, grimpant immédiatement les étages. Le blond, coincé en sandwich entre la porte et Sherlock, ne pouvait lever la tête de son torse, dans lequel il semblait comme encastré. Le brun ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour des quelconques explications, et il espérait que l'autre ne lui en porterait pas grief. Le souffle du médecin, contre sa chemise, était intenable.

« Tu m'as mentis ? A l'hôpital, tu mentais ? »

La porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock lui siffla qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler, et que s'il était venu lui soutirer des détails, il pouvait rentrer au 221b pour le moment. John lui saisit brutalement le poignet :

« Quoi encore ? Quelle affaire ? Tu ne me dis _rien_, Sherlock, _rien_ !

-C'est Mycroft. Il risque de mourir. »

Disant cela, le brun réalisa la pleine menace au dessus de la tête de son aîné, et son visage se creusa encore un peu plus. Quelqu'un le bouscula mais il ne dit rien, serrant ses poings, expirant avec force. John était rouge brique :

« ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIS ? »

Cet éclat de voix permis au détective de reprendre le dessus, alors qu'il marchait rapidement vers un grand bureau de verre :

« Tu m'aurais distrait avec des broutilles, je n'ai pas jugé utile de te prévenir.

-Je vais déménager. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis deux semaines, mais je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'en parler. »

Sherlock se retourna d'un bloc, livide, analysant rapidement les différent éléments de son visage pour comprendre la situation problématique.

Yeux : noirs, sourcils froncés : agacement, colère.

Bouche : tordue, livide, mince : douleur aigue, inquiétude.

Dents serrées : attente.

Sherlock allait répondre. Bien sur, qu'il allait le faire. Mais à cet instant, un bureaucrate, beau, souriant et détendu, vint ouvrir la porte en verre. Il reconnut Sherlock, rougit, blanchi, balbutia, et au final réajusté sa cravate en lui offrant une main presque tremblante. John fixait toujours le détéctive avec provocation et haine, mais celui-ci sautait d'une idée à l'autre.

« Balt', je suis passé t'emprunter ton hélicoptère. Il est en marche, n'est-ce pas ? Tu allais t'en servir.

-En effet, mais c…

-Je le sais car tes valises sont derrière la porte, il y a sur ton bureau des cachets contre le mal de l'air, tu viens d'éteindre ton téléphone et tu as enlevé ta cravate pour ne pas qu'elle vole dans tous les sens car tu déteste ça. Allons-y, vite. »

Balthazar, muet, fit simplement un geste vers l'escalier menant au toit. Il avait payé sa dette envers le détective, s'était, à ses yeux, tout ce qui comptait.

« C'est qui, ce type ?

-Inutile. Ancien client. Détail insignifiant. »

John n'aimait décidemment pas ce ton sec et impersonnel que l'autre arborait, puis se sentit quelque peu coupable : n'avait-il pas annoncé sa décision de quitter l'appartement à un moment des plus inconvenables ? Bon sang, Mycroft risquait sa vie ! L'hélicoptère se mit à ronronner comme un gros chat repus, s'élevant rapidement dans le ciel alors que le pilote, un petit jeune encore porteur d'une acné virulente, poussait sur le manche comme un joystick de jeu vidéo. Sherlock regardait l'extérieur, ses longs doigts torturant son portable sans plus de cérémonie alors ses lèvres se réduisaient à deux lignes délavées.

John se sentit mourir. Il posa évasivement une main sur son épaule, se racla la gorge :

« Tu vas y arriver. Tu y arrives toujours.

-Non, John. Je n'y arrive pas toujours. »

Et, l'espace d'un instant, l'ancien soldat se demanda si le jeune homme parlait réellement de ses enquêtes, ou bien de leur vie à deux, à Baker Street.

L'engin aérien arrivait déjà à destination.

"..."

« Monsieur Holmes, vous devriez sortir. »

Anthéa avait vu le visage de Mycroft se faire de plus en plus blême, au fur et à mesure que la réunion se poursuivait. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, il avait chaud, et un mal de crâne abominable semblait s'être installé à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa secrétaire lui avait déjà fait quelques remarques discrètes, avant de s'inquiéter réellement lorsqu'il lui avait sembler que son patron vacillait sur sa chaise. Victime d'un léger malaise, Mycroft avait finalement abdiqué, s'offrant un dernier sourire avant de quitter la salle, laisser le soin à la jeune femme de s'excuser pour lui.

« Bon sang ! »

Il franchit quatre pièces les unes à la suite des autres, se réfugiant dans un petit salon aussi intime qu'agréable, et contempla son reflet blanc et glacial dans le petit miroir mural. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

A peine s'était-il dit cela qu'une voix, aussi connue qu'haït, se fit entendre dans son dos :

« Bonjour, Mycroft, cela ne va pas fort on dirait ? »

Il ne retourna rapidement, et eut donc le plaisir de se retrouver face à face à un Moriarty grimaçant, son Colt levé et pointé sur son cœur, la tête penchée comme un pantin désarticulé :

« Ne mourrez pas tout de suite, très cher, les autres joueurs arrivent. »

Mycroft sentait sa gorge enfler. Il avait mal. Quelle sorte de poison était-ce donc là ? Il s'en fichait bien, au demeurant, essayant tout de même de comprendre à quel moment il avait bien pu l'absorber. Puis, alors qu'un voile noir descendait sur ses yeux, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant place aux « autres joueurs » tant attendus.

* * *

><p>On y arrive, n'est-ce pas :) ? Accrochez vous a vos bretelles, à va secouer sec (8)<p>

review?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE NEUF**

Je répond à une question récurrente des reviews : pourquoi Lestrade - Greg- est-il ici devenu Gabriel? Pour l'unique raison que je me suis trompée une fois, et que donc cette erreur m'a suivit tout au long de mes histoires! Je suis désolée pour ceux que ça gêne mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir..

Et sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre haut en couleurs!

* * *

><p>Si Mycroft était resté conscient, il aurait mis sa main à couper que la personne qui venait de pousser le battant était son cadet, et aurait donc finit manchot. Moriarty, en revanche, ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde lorsque le nouvel inspecteur entra de son pas félin dans la pièce, pistolet en main, définitivement seul.<p>

« Les autres ?

-Sur une fausse piste. Loin. On a une demi heure devant nous je dirais. »

Moriarty lissa son petit bouc entretenu :

« Quarante. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles, mon ange, j'ai désactivé les caméras. »

L'assassin se tourna d'un bloc, se pressant contre le brun pour l'embrasser, le mordre en même temps, éprouver au maximum ce désir de possession qu'il appréciait tant. Murphy se laissa étrangement faire, goûtant sans vraiment le vouloir ces lèvres charnues parfumée de cigarettes mentholées, avant de le repousser légèrement.

« Oh, tu ne voudrais pas que Sherlock chéri nous voit ensemble, c'est ça ? »

Moriarty lâcha un grand rire hystérique, se grattant les côtes avec son arme avant de jeter un regard méprisant à l'homme évanoui sur le sol. Décidemment, les Holmes devaient arrêter de vivre, et rapidement : Mycroft avait fait coincer nombre de ses acolytes, et la main d'œuvre qualifiée se faisait de plus en plus rare, de nos jours.

« Quelle relation entretiens-tu avec Holmes, exactement ? »

Moriarty sursauta, puis se colla aisément contre le brun qui se raidit. Ses doigts jouèrent avec sa cravate alors qu'il lui glissait suavement à l'oreille qu'il aimait les partenaires jaloux, mais l'autre ne répondit pas à la provocation. Déçu et amusé en même temps, l'assassin retourna vers le centre de la pièce :

« Simple jeu du chat et de la souris, j'aime tester son esprit, mais je dois avouer qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à ses agissements. Tiens, quand on parle du loup… », Termina t-il d'un ton gourmant. A cet instant, Sherlock, les cheveux quelques peu dérangés mais l'air serein, arme en main, fit une brusque embardée dans la pièce pour présenter la face de son canon à Moriarty, les mâchoires saillantes, visiblement en colère. Son cerveau analysait la totalité des éléments, les distances, la présence du corps de Mycroft, d'un blanc inquiétant, agité de soubresauts – _ne meurs pas Mycroft, ne fais pas cette bêtise là_ -, essayant de supprimer plusieurs choses.

Supprimer le poids, en lui, le poids de la déclaration glacée de John. John qui allait bientôt partir s'il ne se livrait pas clairement à lui.

Il y avait la présence de Murphy, ce regard insondable, ces jointures blanches et apparemment stressées, ces lèvres rougies et gonflées…

« John. Reste en arrière. Il y a danger.

-Danger ? Nous sommes trois contre un, et pas de sniper ! »

L'ancien soldat, un genou à terre, avait déjà le visage de l'assassin dans son viseur. Un visage confiant, souriant, et puissamment détestable. Moriarty, lui, visait Sherlock, quelque part entre l'épaule et le bassin, et seul l'inspecteur gardait son arme le long de son corps.

« Cillian ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rester sans réagir, il faut…Oh putain ! »

Le médecin reprit le dessus, et le blond se jeta au chevet de Mycroft, cherchant rapidement dans sa veste de quoi faire un test préliminaire. Sherlock fit un pas en arrière. L'effluve qui flottait autour de Murphy provenait d'un parfum cher, de qualité extrême, légèrement trop sucré pour un homme, un parfum qui ne lui correspondait d'aucune façon, et ne lui appartenait pas. De plus, il avait une boursouflure dans le cou, accompagnée d'un suçon plus discret.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent , son bras trembla. S'il s'agissait réellement de ce qu'il croyait…

« Vous savez, susurra Moriarty, personne ne va venir, il serait temps de commencer. Dans les autres pièces, j'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé un peu de ce gaz délicieux…Vous savez, le même que celui du coffre-fort… »

Sherlock vit l'échine de John frissonner, mais il continua à prendre le pouls de son frère sans répliquer. Il fallait faire vite, ils le savaient tous.

« Il ne vont pas mourir, continua l'assassin, mais ils vont être occupés pendant un bout de temps… »

Il jeta un regard à Murphy, et celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Sherlock tiqua :

« John. John viens là immédiatement.

-Ne sois pas stupide, il faut que je..

-Il-n'est-pas-avec-nous ! »

Le médecin tourna lentement ses yeux clairs vers l'inspecteur qui, semblable à une statue de cire, fixait le mur, puis se remit doucement sur ses jambes, la gorge sèche :

« Il se trompe, n'est-ce pas Murphy ? Ne me faîtes pas croire que… »

Murphy se mordit la langue . Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Son bras, comme celui d'une marionnette désarticulée, se leva, levant doucement le canon du pistolet qui vint se poser, tremblant, sur un John abasourdit et stupéfait :

« Je ne crains que ce ne soit vous qui soyez dans l'erreur, _doc_. »

Moriarty n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux et cruel en même temps, Sherlock sentit un reflux de haine le brûler de l'intérieur, et un sifflement assassin lui échappa :

« Je savais…Je savais que j'aurais du me débarrasser de toi, pauvre tâche insignifiante…

-C'est moi qui t'ai mis en prison, Holmes, et rapidement. J'ai semé le trouble entre toi et le doc, et je regrette qu'il soit ici pour te voir crever comme un chien.»

Sa voix, sèche et dure, ne laissait plus aucun doute. Moriarty se plaça à côté de lui, lui caressa distraitement la joue en se léchant les lèvres avant de revenir vers les deux autres :

« Ne voyez vous pas que vous vous êtes fait piéger ? C'est la fin de tes aventures stupides, Sherlock, voici mon grand jeu, je t'offre une règle : Pour une personne tuée, les deux autres vivent. Choisis bien qui doit mourir… »

John s'avança pour lui mettre ce qui semblait être un crochet du droit, mais Sherlock lui serra brutalement le biceps en le tirant à lui, l'empêchant de déclencher un échange de coups de feu. Ses dents, serrées à lui faire mal, eurent du mal à s'ouvrir :

« Je ne te crois pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Je te laisse deux minutes après je te loge une balle dans le crâne. »

Le petit homme ne riait plus. Il avait des choses à faire, et leur couverture ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. John essayait de sonder le regard de son ami, persuadé qu'il allait faire une chose qui le caractérisait peu, une bêtise sans nom qui…

« Tue moi. Et laisse John soigner Mycroft.

-Sherlock ! »

John le secoua durement, mais le brun l'écarta, conservant toutefois sa main brûlante dans la sienne. Moriarty eut une moue de dégoût, voila bien un homme sentimental, détestable, aussi faible qu'il l'avait cru. En s'amourachant de son médecin, Sherlock avait donc perdu toute sa saveur, son piquant, son égoïsme national. Il allait le tuer sans regret.

Puis, Murphy se mit à applaudir.

« Que… ?

-Bravo, Holmes, bravo. Enfin quelque chose d'humain, enfin l'humiliation finale. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, cela est un fait, j'aurais préféré que le doc offre son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre – ne rougissez pas, doc, nous ne sommes plus à cela près-, mais voila, c'est fait, et maintenant que vous avez enfin avoué que votre vie ne valait rien face à celle de ces deux êtres…Il est temps de renverser la vapeur. »

Durant la réplique, les prunelles de Moriarty s'étaient assombries, tournant à l'orage le plus dévastateur, comme s'il sentait l'arrivée du problème sans réellement le concevoir. Plus tard, il réalisera qu'il ne désirait pas savoir, s'aveuglant volontairement et stupidement. Sherlock ressentit le besoin de frapper cet homme suffisant, mais pas maintenant. Il attendrait.

Murphy se retourna face à son amant, et leva son arme à hauteur de son menton :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Mon père n'a jamais été celui que vous prétendez, Moriarty, vous avez essayé de me manipuler, et je crains que vous ayez échoué. »

Moriarty lâcha un glapissement de rage.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Sherlock voulu se jeter sur l'assassin qui se décala d'un écart, et tira sur Mycroft, l'atteignant au flanc. L'homme hurla, sembla reprendre vie l'espace d'une seconde avant de retomber dans un évanouissement mortel alors que John se jetait à ses côtés, beuglant qu'il fallait une ambulance. Alors que Sherlock allait simplement fracasser le crâne de l'assassin avec la crosse de son arme, Lestrade fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il avait reçu un appel au secours d'Anthéa, il était là, que se passait-il d'aussi urgent pour que… Il vit le corps ensanglanté de Mycroft, allongé, et le regard navré de John

– _trop tard trop tard trop tard_-.

Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il leva son canon, rouge vif, et tira.

« NON ! »

Le cri de Murphy alors qu'il poussait l'ex DI, le déviant de sa cible, obligeant la balle à se loger dans un pan du mur. Moriarty le regarda intensément une fraction de seconde avant de s'enfuir, disparaissant dans la salle d'à côté, poursuivit par un Sherlock décidé à en découdre. Le silence revint dans la petite pièce , un silence lourd de menace, chargé de plomb et de poison.

« POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? »

Lestrade allait perdre la raison. Il posa ses mains sur son visage, grimaçant.

_Je me suis engueulé avec lui. J'ai été véritablement détestable, j'ai retourné ma veste, j'ai abandonné mon équipe dans une passe difficile, j'ai joué à l'enfant gâté. Et si tout était fichu ? Et si Mycroft s'en ressortait pas, si la mort que je cotoie jour après jour se vengeait de mon départ en m'arrachant cet homme que… Cet homme que j'ai repoussé comme un aliment dont, malade, je ne voulais plus… Mais la guérison est venue, je…Je n'ai jamais autant regretté…Et si…S'il mourrait…S'il mourrait je…_

Murphy, glacial, tremblant, se mordit la langue :

« Il nous le fallait vivant. Sherlock l'aura. Il faut aider les autres. »

_Je le savais depuis le début. Que je devais trahir Moriarty, ce serpent mortel au souffle doux comme du poison. Je savais qu'il me prenait pour une marionnette de son, un être juste utile lors d'une mission quelque peu dangereuse. Je savais qu'il ne m'avait séduit que pour mon appartenance à la branche policière et mon intellect puissant. Je savais qu'il avait mentit au sujet de mon père pour m'obliger à l'aider, pour me mettre en colère, pour me faire abandonner mes idéaux. Je l'ai trahis. Alors…Pourquoi avoir dévié le tir de Lestrade ? Pourquoi avoir privé Londres de son unique criminel consultant ? Pourquoi ais-je été aussi faible ? Pourquoi…Pourquoi m'être souvenu de ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire ?_

John murmura que les secours arrivaient. Il ne sentait presque plus la vie couler dans les veines de l'agent du MI6 et refusait d'en informer l'homme à la chevelure d'argent. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette agitée de Murphy, et se demanda un court instant s'il n'avait pas hésité avant de les sauver de la mort.

"..."

« MORIARTY ! »

L'hélicoptère. Sherlock vit l'homme sauter dedans, et se mit à tirer, comme un fou, presqu'au hasard, déversant sa rage, sa haine, et sa peur. Il avait vu la mort rôder, il avait sentit son haleine fétide sur sa nuque, caresser des yeux John, son frère, avant de s'éloigner en riant. Que se serait-il passé si Murphy n'avait pas retourné sa veste pour la seconde fois ? Sherlock savait.

Moriarty le salua , mais il avait quelque chose de meurtrit dans son attitude. Les surprises avaient été mauvaises, et pour tout le monde, cette-fois ci.

_Comment ais-je pu croire qu'il l'avait en main ? Ai-je donc réellement baissé ma garde face à ce grand type aux lèvres pulpeuse ? Je devais m'en méfier, ne pas me laisser berner par ces brouillards ocres qui hantes ses yeux abîmés par la lumières et l'usure de chercher de quoi s'occuper. Certes, j'avais été séduit par son arrogance, son charisme, son corps laiteux et musclé qui se soumettait sans s'abandonner. Mais j'aurais du prévoir cela. Il est ma première, et donc ma dernière faille. Je vais devoir le punir._

Mais l'assassin ne sembla pas séduit par sa propre pensée, et glissa un regard agacé sur son téléphone qui vibrait. Il lu le message. Sourit. Faille ? Avait-il donc réellement dit ça ? Il retirait ce mot.

"..."

« Il est partit ?

-L'hélicoptère. C'était prévu. Il a filé. Je suis hors de moi. »

Le ton rapide et monotone de Sherlock semblait dire le contraire. John était seul dans la pièce, assit en tailleur, à l'endroit même ou s'était trouvé le corps de Mycroft auparavant. Ils étaient seuls, mal à l'aise, ne pouvant encore se relaxer comme après chaque danger. Il restait trop de choses à mettre au clair.

« Cillian…Il est réellement de notre co…

-Ne sois pas stupide, bien sur que non. Il a Moriarty dans la peau, il va falloir le coffrer avant qu'il ne se décide à nous égorger pendant la nuit. Il a empêché Lestrade de le tuer, et lui a permis de s'enfuir. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, une espèce de…

-Syndrome de Stockholm.

-Voila. »

De nouveau le silence. Sherlock vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, à une distance respectable cependant.

« Mon frère ?

-Je…Poison, petite quantité, mais avec le stress de ton frère, sa faiblesse récente…Et cette foutue balle…Ca pourrait aller mal. J'espère que les autres vont faire le nécessaire. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'étais pas préparé pour ça, je ne t'en veux pas. »

John sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid dans son cou. C'était la main de Sherlock qui se glissait dans la base de ses cheveux en une douce caresse, alors que ses yeux bleus restaient fixés sur le sol.

« Je ne veux pas que tu quittes Baker Street. Je me suis déjà humilié, je peux encore continu…

-Tu ne t'es pas humilié, Sherlock ! Il a dit ça pour te faire mal, car pour toi, tout pourrait être simple, si simple, contrairement à lui !

-Simple ? Rien n'est s… »

John l'emnbrassait avec brutalité, comme pour être sur qu'il était là, avec lui, bien vivant. Il s'écarta d'un centimètre, refusant d'ouvrir ses paupières, sa voix se faisant murmure :

« Tout aurait pu être simple, après ce qui est arrivé dans le coffre…

-J'avais…Je…Je ne savais pas…

-Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Nouveau baiser, plus timide cette fois-ci. John, qui n'avait jamais touché un homme de sa vie, ne désirait à présent plus qu'étreindre ce corps long et mince contre lui, l'embrasser, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son odeur douce et masculine soit encrée dans sa peau. Sherlock le fixa, délicieusement haletant, ses prunelles bleues l'analysant sans complexe :

« Intéressant…J'aurais donc pu agir avant…

-Avant ?

-Peu importe. »

Il se leva rapidement, abandonnant un John déboussolé sur le sol.

« Ou es Lestrade ?

-Il a suivit Mycroft…Mais il n'a pas encore de nouvelles. Il faut qu'on y aille, nous aussi.

-Non. Je ne veux rien savoir. »

John faillit le forcer, mais, encore déstabilisé par le récent baiser, se contenta de s'éloigner vers la porte. Le blond fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction :

« Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu cherches, Sherlock. Dans la vie, dans ta vie, dans ton couple aussi…Je…Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

Il sortit, laissant Sherlock seul avec ce goût amer dans la bouche.

"..."

« Tu m'as déçu, 'Lian.

-Je sais. »

Murphy savait que l'autre ne le tuerait pas. Même s'il l'idée de la torture l'avait un instant effleuré, il se tenait pourtant là, sans arme, les mains dans les poches, l'air absent et tendu à la fois. L'homme se leva de son élégant siège, caressa son torse d'une main fine et douce :

« Tu m'as aussi sauvé, je dois dire…Et puis l'un des Holmes va bientôt disparaître… »

Moriarty ne termina pas sa phrase. Cillian Murphy, fils d'un avocat réellement membre d'un trafic de drogue des plus réputés, venait de le prendre par sa cravate pour l'embrasser, le poussant son complexe contre la table pour raffermir sa prise. Moriarty lui rendit le baiser, laissant ses dents marquer sa peau alors que ses doigts descendaient nonchalamment vers son entrejambe :

« Je t'aurais fais tuer, si tu n'étais pas revenu.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Tu es revenu pour ça ?

-Non…Non. »

L'assassin savait qu'il disait la vérité, et arracha d'un coup sec les boutons de la chemise immaculée. Sa bouche titilla les tétons rosés de son vis-à-vis, la chaleur dans on bas-ventre lui faisant doucement part de son activité.

Murmure délicat au creux de l'oreille de l'ancien inspecteur :

« Aller, Cillian, fêtons notre nouveau partenariat, veux-tu ? Fais-moi l'amour. Et fais-le bien. »

Cillian eut un sourire. Un vrai, grand et beau sourire qui le rendait charmant au delà du raisonnable. Puis il bascula l'autre sur la table pour lui obéir.

"..."

Sherlock sortit un paquet de cigarette de son long manteau noir, lui jeta un œil mi-figue mi-raisin avant de planter un tube blanc cassé entre ses lèvres, l'air mauvais.

_Je sais bien que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je sais que je deviendrais infernal avec lui, que je le disséquerais de par en par, jusqu'à le tenir entre mes doigts, que je serais possessif à l'extrême, sur le qui-vive, que je ne m'ouvrirais peut être pas pour autant. Bien sur que c'est une mauvaise idée…Il deviendra une cible pour les meurtriers. Il essayera de me faire changer, échouera, se sentira mal, on se criera dessus comme un de ces couples stupides à la télévision , et cette image m'agacera. JE LE SAIS ! _

_Ses yeux coulèrent vers la porte, celle-là même que John avait poussée une minute auparavant. _

_Mais…Mais le matin il serait dans mon lit, je pourrais l'embrasser. Connaître son état d'esprit quand bon me semblera. Je pourrai calmer ses cauchemar, provoquer ses rires, ses sourires, je pourrais sentir son odeur sans risquer de l'inquiéter. Je pourrais éviter les conflits en apprenant ses habitudes. Je pourrais…Je pourrais presque faire un effort, parfois, pour lui plaire. Pour lui plaire…Puisqu'à moi, il me plaît déjà._

Sherlock jeta à terre sa cigarette à peine allumée. Il voulait rejoindre le blond, le plaquer contre un mur et lui dire qu'il savait, maintenant, qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il le voulait maintenant, et qu'il s'agissait de lui. Puis, il l'embrasserait, et tout irait bien, voila tout, cela devait se finir comme ça et pas autrement.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment. John était rouge, les yeux étrangement vitreux, les cheveux en bataille. Il avait couru.

« Mycroft va mal, il faut que tu viennes. Gabriel à besoin de soutient aussi, je ne veux pas le laisser seul à l'hôpital.

-Et Murphy ? »

La voix du médecin se voila :

« Disparu. »

Sherlock passa à côté de lui, lui caressa la joue avec une douceur qui se mua en désir, embrasa ses lèvres d'une pression possessive avant de se mettre à courir, le tenant par la main, son écharpe glissant de ses épaules pour tomber par terre.

Il ne retourna pas la chercher.

* * *

><p>Mourra...Mourra pas...Mourra... Ca dépendra de mon humeur la prochaine fois, haha, et de vos commentaires, evidemment, le client est roi ! Ce revirement de situation vous a plu? Vous avez envie d'un lemon?<p>

J'attends vos reviews pour poursuivre mon récit!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Je vous annonce donc le -presque- dernier chapitre de cet histoire!

ATTENTION LEMON ! - vous êtes ravies avouez-le-

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Lestrade avait la pâleur et la rigidité d'un cadavre, là, assit sur une chaise dure et blanche, fixant sans la voir la porte de la salle d'opération. Il flottait dans l'air ce parfum propre aux hôpitaux, que les hommes de la police haïssaient particulièrement, presqu'autant que Sherlock lui-même et, qui, au contraire, apaisait le médecin plus que de raison.<p>

« Gabriel… »

John s'agenouilla à côté de l'ex inspecteur, et posa une main sur son bras. Le détective consultant le fixait gravement, décortiquant chaque détail de son attitude. Son visage s'était fait plus doux, sa voix plus basse, plus vibrante, et il allait sans nul doute employer la technique « de l'enfant », c'est-à-dire parler avec des mots simples, évitant au maximum de froisser et heurter l'autre, tout en faisant passer un message certain.

« Gabriel, je sais que vous êtes mal, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir, d'accord ? Tant que… »

La tirade commençait pourtant bien. Mais, à cet instant, un homme en blanc, son masque de chirurgien rabattu sous son menton, poussa les portes pour prendre l'air, le visage couleur cire et les lèvres tordues en une vilaine grimace. Lestrade ne cilla pas, Sherlock non plus, mais le docteur se remit immédiatement sur son séant. Le chirurgien ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit de sa poche une cigarette toute tordue et l'alluma avec des gestes lents et tremblants.

« Le pronostic vital est engagé, siffla t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier ,ce foutu poison à progressé très vite, on a réussi à le stopper mais avec la pression…

-Coma artificiel. »

La voix de John était teintée d'une douleur sans nom. L'homme en blanc tira une longue bouffée, toussota, hocha péniblement la tête :

« Ouais. Pas le choix, son corps ne supportait pas. S'il n'y avait pas eu la balle…On aurait pu, encore…Mais là… »

Sa voix se brisa. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Avec une douceur affligeante, Lestrade tourna son visage triangulaire vers l'ancien soldat :

« Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire qu'à présent, Mycroft aura tout le temps nécessaire pour récupérer…

-Mais il risque de ne jamais se réveiller.

-C'est...Oui. S'il ne se réveille pas rapidement, ses chances vont en diminuant.»

Lestrade se leva. Il jeta un œil à la salle toujours fermée, à l'homme aux longues cernes qui tirait sur sa clope, puis fit un salut discret aux deux autres hommes avant de quitter le couloir d'un pas traînant. John voulu le retenir, mais le détective l'en empêcha d'un regard. Cela ne servirait à rien. Essayer de le calmer le rendrait fou.

"..."

« John, arrête. Arrête ça. »

John était un être humain, et, dans ce genre de situation, il faisait tout pour alléger l'atmosphère, rendre les choses plus supportable, ou simplement oublier la mort qui rôdait dans l'hôpital. Rentrés au 221b, Sherlock s'était affalé dans le canapé sans daigner ôter son manteau, et John était allé lui acheter des gâteaux à la boulangerie, lui avait fait du thé, avait ramené ses patchs, son ami Crâne, avait fait du feu dans la cheminée avec deux livres poussiéreux qui traînaient par là et avait posé délicatement un plaid bleu sur son ami qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

« John, arrête de me traiter comme un malade.

-Je ne te traite pas comme un malade, je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer de te faire plaisir ? »

Phrase bougonnée rapidement. Sherlock se redressa, pencha la tête, observant la silhouette du blond s'agiter pour ranger plus convenablement l'expérience de la table basse, celle-là même qu'il avait poussé sur le côté avec colère peu de temps auparavant.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Le dos se raidit violemment. Cette manière, si crue, d'engager les choses…De laisser un semblant d'humanité filtrer à travers les parois de métal… John refusa de se tourner :

« Je…Ce n'est pas le bon moment, Sherlock. »

C'était vrai. Son frère était à l'hôpital, Lestrade allait mal, Murphy était devenu un ennemi et il se passait dans leur bulle une tornade incompréhensible. Que croire ? Que vouloir ? Le cœur du médecin battait trop, mais il n'était plus sur de vouloir se calmer. Tout cela était vrai, il le savait, il le sentait, et malgré tout ce noir qui se rependait à leurs pieds, il s'accrochait à cet espoir inattendu.

Deux bras fins encadrèrent sa taille, et il se retourna pour voir le brun, pâle et sérieux, dont les paupières se baissaient doucement :

« Justement. Ce n'est pas le bon moment, et c'est pour ça que je le veux maintenant. »

Il l'embrassa, le poussant contre le mur, laissant ses doigts courir sous le pull ignoble qu'il détendit sans le moindre regret. John se sentit tout à tout inquiet, oppressé, pour au final sombrer dans une excitation culpabilisante des plus délicieuses. C'était comme dans ce foutu coffre. De la chaleur, de l'envie, de la douceur, mais aussi quelque chose qui résonnait comme une profonde détresse, celle de la peur de voir l'autre disparaître rapidement, comme de la fumée ou de simples mots. Baisers brûlants, amoureux sans le savoir, Sherlock s'accrocha au col de laine :

« Dis-moi que tu ne pars plus.

-Sherlock…Je n'aurais pas eu le cran de partir pour ça…

-Je pensais avoir été le seul à apprécier ces contacts…Ce n'est qu'une passe, tout ça, et tu le sais… »

Les grands yeux de glace se teintèrent d'une leur inexplicable, inédite, que John qualifia comme étant une sourde douleur. Ses doigts se saisirent du visage triangulaire, et il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, doucement, goûtant sa finesse :

« Ce n'est pas une passe et tu le sais. Je…Je ne veux pas penser à tout ce que ça va impliquer mais…Ca va durer. Mais je pense qu'on devrait…Qu'on devrait… »

Qu'on devrait attendre. Mais à cet instant, le détective fit choir de ses épaules sa chemise violette, et John ne répondit plus de rien devant cette peau blanche, à sa disposition, tentation intime qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Comme la dernière fois, son sang devint feu, et ses doigts allèrent d'eux-mêmes caresser ce torse laiteux, embrasser le cou offert, plaquant son corps désireux contre celui de Sherlock qui lâcha un étrange ronronnement brûlant en sentant l'intimité du médecin, réveillée et en forme, contre la sienne.

« Ta chambre. »

Murmure suave qui ne laisse aucune échappatoire. Le blond obtempéra, le tira par le poignet, toute trace d'hésitation envolée, Sherlock l'embrassait, Sherlock le touchait, Sherlock était à lui et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Le jeune homme le plaqua immédiatement sur son propre lit, grimpant au dessus de lui avec une aisance que le blond n'aurait pas pu se permettre :

« John, nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que je suis celui qui dirige l'appartement, qui dirige les enquêtes et la plupart des activités qui ponctuent ta vie, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je ne dirige pas ce qui se passe ici… »

Le tout ponctué d'un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin qui fit blanchir l'ancien soldat, se souvenant brutalement de ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps. Puis, il sentit les doigts de son amant se glisser sournoisement contre la braguette de ses jeans qu'il ouvrit, et sa rougeur fut tout ce qu'il osa opposer à la déclaration. Sherlock l'embrassait avec avidité, sa main disparaissant entièrement dans le pantalon du blond qui se cambrait, la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux clos, une main fermement agrippée à la couette alors que l'autre se perdait dans la tignasse emmêlée du jeune homme qui tira avec frustration sur le vêtement :

« Enlève-le. »

Donnant-donnant, semblaient demander les yeux du blond. Les tissus s'effeuillèrent, jonchèrent le sol, fruits de la passion désordonnés et froissés sur le parquet. John se trouva soudainement épais, lourd, presque velu et rêche quand le corps du détective vint se poser, aérien, sur le sien, prenant immédiatement la position la plus confortable et la plus osée possible. La sensation d'une autre intimité contre la sienne électrisa le blond qui se permit de remonter les cuisses de Sherlock pour éprouver plus encore cette nouveauté, et le râle de plaisir qu'il reçu en retour le fit sourire tendrement.

Ainsi, Sherlock était humain, Sherlock éprouvait du plaisir, et grâce à lui. C'était étourdissant.

« Arrête de penser. » Grognement animal. « Arrête de penser et touche moi, dévore-moi, fais ce dont tu as envie…Car je sais que tu en as envie… »

Sherlock savait. John renversa la vapeur, couvrant le jeune homme de sa chaleur, essayant de ne pas réaliser à quel point cette situation lui semblait folle. Sherlock se cambrait contre lui, ses doigts blancs courant le long de sa verge à une cadence rapide et désireuse, la gorge offerte, les lèvres rouges, provocateur et presqu'aimant.

Il l'embrassa avec voracité avant de se soustraire à la délicieuse torture. Il voulait que ce soit le détective qui, pour une fois, atteigne ses limites, gémisse en le suppliant. Se postant sur ses coudes, il déposa de petits baisers sur son torse, autour de son nombril, avant de descendre plus franchement vers un lieu qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination. Sherlock gronda quelque chose d'indistinct quand le blond frôla le bout de son sexe, et poussa un véritable soupir en sentant l'étau de chaleur humide étreindre son membre, alors que les doigts de John pétrissaient ses cuisses.

« John… »

Il ne pouvait empêcher ce nom de franchir ses lèvres. C'était divin, c'était brûlant, et son bassin se rehaussait sans son accord pour accueillir plus de plaisir. Il sentait la langue courir sur son sexe, effleurer, tracer, caresser, et le bouton de rose, dans son bas ventre, s'ouvrait doucement, pétale par pétale, dans une attente furieuse.

« John… »

Les mains du brun allèrent caresser les cheveux, la nuque, revenant sur le visage, gémissant de plus belle comme une jeune fille vierge, lamentations de plaisir que John accentuait par ses rythmes et mouvements. Le blond se recula, observant son œuvre, observant son amant qui haletait, son membre tendu de plaisir, il observait ces jambes écartées et envieuses, ces joues rosies et échauffées. Il se lécha deux doigts, son regard planté dans celui de Sherlock, et il vit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire carnassier. On passait aux choses sérieuses. John n'avait pas peur d'aller plus loin, au contraire, son sexe, douloureusement coincé contre la couette, menaçait d'exploser.

Le médecin remonta à hauteur de son amant, et ils échangèrent un long baiser que Sherlock rendit brutal quand il ressentit la pénétration de son intimité.

« Douleur ? »

Inquiétude immédiate de John qui allait se retirer, mais le brun se colla à lui, brûlant, fiévreux, languissant.

« Plaisir. »

Il se plaqua contre ce torse musculeux parcouru de poils blonds, permettant à John d'enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément en lui, les recourbant légèrement alors que Sherlock grondait, tremblant, essayant de se maîtriser pour ne pas gémir davantage. John accéléra brusquement, se permettant un mouvement de ciseaux qui fit crier son amant :

« John ! »

Regard courroucé, voilé de désir, alors que Sherlock cherchait activement un préservatif dans la commode. Une fois trouvé, il ôta la main aventureuse du blond qui le rendait définitivement fou, et ouvrit le petit carré d'un geste sec et nerveux. John tendit la main :

« Allonge-toi je vais…

-Oh non… »

Le détective protégea lui-même son amant qui, les sourcils froncés, le vit se positionner au dessus de son bassin avec une certaine appréhension.

Ensuite, il se cambra en sentant l'intimité de Sherlock s'enfoncer sur son sexe, sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme grimaçant légèrement de douleur avant que cela ne s'estompe. Il sentait John en lui. Sa chaleur, son imposante taille, il voyait perler sur son corps de minuscules gouttes de sueur, il sentait la dureté de ses doigts, accrochés à son bassin, permettant une cadence plus marquée, il sentait ce plaisir partagé qui suintaient de leurs regards, de leurs sourires, des bruits étouffés qui sortaient de leurs gorges.

La fleur, en lui, était ouverte.

John grognait comme un animal, obligeant Sherlock à se baisser pour capturer ses lèvres, les mordiller, bouger plus vite encore alors que son intimité s'élargissait peu à peu sous les coups de bassin. Il aimait cette sensation. Il aimait quand John perdait son rôle d'homme passif, un peu niais, passe-partout, invisible. Il aimait quand ses ongles marquaient sa peau, quand il pressait son corps contre le sien, quand il cherchait à entrer toujours plus profondément en lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Murmuré ? Gémi ? En tout cas, c'était bas, honteux, lancé dans l'action dans l'espoir que personne ne le remarque. Sherlock fléchi plus encore ses genoux, sentant le bruit de succion contre son intimité se faire de plus en plus intenable, et son esprit génial perdre les pédales dans ce monde de chaleur et de plaisir qui rendait les choses floues :

« Dis le moi encore… »

John répéta, avec douleur, et le jeu dura longtemps, alors que le blond mettait Sherlock sur le dos, levant ses jambes pour mieux le pénétrer, et le brun se cambrait, lui demandant encore et encore de lui répéter, sans se lasser. Et John criait dans la chambre, criait qu'il l'aimait, et il criait encore quand l'orgasme vint le cueillir, entraînant dans sa cascade le détective qui gémit une dernière fois dans sa jouissance, les jambes nouées autour de la taille de son amant.

Puis le silence.

Le souffle, rauque et cassé, de John qui se retirait en douceur, le son à peine audible du préservatif qu'on jette au hasard, le glissement du bras nu de Sherlock sur ses propres paupières closes.

Ils étaient là, Sherlock allongé, jambes écartées, indécent et tendu, John à genoux, les yeux humides et fixés sur le mur, son sexe pulsant encore dans l'attente d'une seconde partie.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Sifflement chaud et déjà engoncé de sommeil. John ouvrit de grands yeux quand les doigts du brun se déplièrent pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui dans une position plus horizontale, et le médecin, timidement, prit le grand corps mince contre lui avant de l'étreindre avec plus de passion, lassant ses bras dans son dos. Sherlock respirait sans complexe les effluves musquées de son cou, jouaient avec les mèches dorées collées de sueur. La fenêtre était ouverte.

Tant mieux, la chambre avait grand besoin d'être aérée.

Puis, le téléphone, dans la poche du pantalon jeté au sol, sonna brièvement. Sherlock ne cilla pas, et le blond se leva brutalement pour aller s'en saisir, ignorant ses muscles qui hurlaient les uns après les autres. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de nouvelles de l'hôpital. Alors qu'il agitait avec empressements les vêtements superposés, il sentit le brun bouger pour se mettre dos à lui. Il était sous pression. Il avait peur, peur du message, du verdict qui allait tomber. L'effusion de l'amour s'effilochait déjà.

« bip », fit le message quand il s'ouvrit.

Il y eut un silence de glace. Sherlock frissonna, puis se redressa, les traits crispés de colère :

« ALORS ! »

John avait les larmes aux yeux, et le brun sentit sa déglutition se faire plus sèche.

Les mains du médecin étaient parcourues de spasmes.

Puis, il renifla :

« Il s'est réveillé, Sherlock. Il est sortit d'affaire. C'est un miracle. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, pour retrouver sa chaleur et sa peau contre la sienne. Son cœur battait plus vite, mais jamais il ne l'aurait admit.

"..."

Lestrade avait accouru le premier à l'hôpital. Il était arrivé devant la porte, avait brandit sa carte d'inspecteur, qu'il n'avait pas pu jeter, et avait pénétré à pas lent dans la petite salle immaculée. Anthéa l'avait saluée avant de sortir, son éternel portable à la main lui fournissant la preuve que le message provenait bien d'elle. Puis, l'ex inspecteur s'était senti gauche, inutile, et loin d'être à sa place. Il allait repartir quand une voix grave et moqueuse parvint du lit :

« Tu ne vas pas t'en aller si vite, si ? »

L'homme blanchit, et s'avança jusqu'à Mycroft. Allongé, blanc comme un linge, souriant avec une délicatesse gâchée par un rictus de douleur, l'agent le regardait avec un sentiment de tendresse qui ne le représentait pas. Lestrade s'assit, sans le quitter des yeux, ayant envie de toucher la main qui reposait sur les draps sans oser le faire :

« Ce n'est pas passé loin. On s'est tous inquiétés.

-Même toi ? J'en ai douté, après la scène devant ta porte…

-Myc'… »

Lestrade soupira, et au final laissa ses doigts jouer avec ceux du blessé. « Un miracle ! » avait clamé le chirurgien. « Un Holmes », aurait voulu rétorquer l'inspecteur.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué cette panique. Cela manque de sérieux pour un personnage de mon importance. »

Il voulu rire, mais ne pu, et Gabriel s'approcha un peu plus, caressant son front et ses cheveux, pensif et tout de même inquiet :

« Arrête un peu, tu es humain, comme tout le monde, et là, tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau. Il faut que tu te reposes. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, puis, à voix basse, Mycroft lâcha qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui parler comme ça, lors de leur petite altercation. L'autre eut un sourire en coin :

« Ca m'a remis les pendules à l'heure…Je devais réfléchir un peu. Et la, j'ai…J'ai réellement eu peur de te perdre. Te voir couché, sans couleur, et ce sang…

-Ne te torture pas avec ça, c'est terminé. »

Lestrade l'embrassa avec douceur, avant de poser son front contre le sien. Evidemment, tout n'était pas encore réglé, les choses restaient tout de même saupoudrées de quelques complications, mais pour le moment, ils s'en fichaient. Mycroft était vivant, il allait se remettre, et Gabriel serait là pour y veiller personnellement.

« Mycroft, nous…Oh ! Nous dérangeons ? »

John arbora un sourire contrit, le visage rouge, alors que Lestrade ôtait tranquillement sa main de celle de l'agent en levant les yeux au ciel. Sherlock poussa son amant et fit trois pas dans la pièce sans vouloir regarder son aîné :

« Bien, tu es vivant, je peux partir. Mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup là, tu as vraiment tout compliqué, tu es vraiment un élément perturbateur ! »

Mycroft souriait. Son frère était venu le voir, et il s'était sans nul doute inquiété pour lui. Il remarqua un suçon derrière son oreille, et son sourire s'accru encore lorsqu'il comprit :

« Et bien, je vois que les choses ont enfin évolué entre vous… »

John s'étrangla avec sa langue, balbutia quelque chose et quitta précipitamment la chambre. Sherlock haussa les épaules et le suivit, adressant un vague salut à Lestrade.

« Au fait, lâcha t-il sournoisement, j'espère que cet épisode vous poussera à revenir dans la police… »

Lestrade eut le bon goût de ne pas répondre.

Mycroft toussota, s'allongea plus commodément. Il y avait eu un défi tacite entre lui et John, concernant les relations qu'il escomptaient ébaucher. Et c'était sans aucun doute un très beau match nul.

* * *

><p>Cela aurait pu être la fin, mais je vous doit bien un épilogue! Et, à vous de me dire, un lemon Mycroftlestrade, ça vous tente?

review?


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

Suite et fin de cette fan fiction! Pas de réel lemon mais un petit cadeau quand même ;) !

Je m'incline pour vous remercier, merci et encore merci d'avoir suivit cette fiction, ce fut un vrai plaisir!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>« Cela fait combien de temps ?<p>

-Six mois.

-Déjà ? »

John ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il partageait donc sa vie, et plus encore, avec le détective depuis une moitié d'année. Cela semblait irréaliste. Si les choses avaient bien évolué, se mettant en place avec une simplicité commode et confortable, certaines habitudes étaient restées les mêmes, comme les enquêtes en catastrophes au beau milieu de la nuit, les caprices de Sherlock, les doutes de John, les engueulades à sens unique durant lesquelles John criait que l'autre prenait trop de risque sans l'en avertir, disputes soldées par des nuit passées en solitaire pour l'un et l'autre pour ensuite se réconcilier au matin autour d'un bon thé.

John s'étira, plissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses mots fléchés, la tête du brun, sur ses genoux, ne l'y aidant pas.

« Mycroft refuse que Lestrade vienne habiter chez lui, lâcha le jeune homme.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il n'y sera pas en sécurité.

-Je trouve que tu t'intéresses de plus en plus à ton frère en ce moment. »

Sherlock grogna, et l'autre lui caressa amoureusement le front :

« Je trouve ça bien de ta part. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis inscrivit un mot dans une case. Sherlock réfléchissait, jouant avec le Crâne d'un air pensif. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Moriarty et Murphy depuis l'échec de l'assassinat, et il attendait impatiemment un signe de vie. Le meurtrier n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter là, et cela le faisait fourmiller d'intérêt.

« Au fait, ce soir nous sortons. »

Air innocent de l'ancien militaire qui ne dupa personne. Sherlock se redressa, se mettant instantanément à califourchon sur les jambes de son homme, les sourcils froncés.

« Sherlock, pousse-toi…

-Nous sommes Mardi. Nous ne sortons jamais le Mardi soir. Tu mijotes quelque chose. »

D'agacé, le blond devint mal à l'aise, puis au final éclata de rire :

« Bon, d'accord, d'accord, nous sommes invités chez ton frère..

-Je déteste les double-rencard.

-Tu en as déjà fait ?

-Non, mais je n'en ressens pas la moindre envie. »

L'autre le fit taire d'un baiser.

"..."

« Myc', tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise ? »

Certes, Gabriel Lestrade ne pouvait habiter chez son amant, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché, au fil du temps, de semer ses affaires par-ci par-là jusqu'à posséder parfaitement les lieux…Et y perdre ses vêtements. Torse nu, encore chaud de sa douche, il fouilla la grande chambre des yeux sans y trouver la trace du tissu blanc. L'agent entra, en costume trois-pièces comme à son habitude, et haussa doucement les épaules :

« Aucune idée, mais regarde de ton côté du lit… »

Soit le côté impraticable car parsemé d'objets, vêtements et dossiers en tout genre. Le côté de Mycroft, tout comme son propriétaire, était impeccable. Gabriel grimaça :

« Je vais devoir me présenter comme ça devant nos invités…Gênant…

-Oh, cela ne me poserait pas le moindre problème… »

Les doigts de l'agent glissèrent habilement contre sa colonne, le faisait se cambrer légèrement. Il adorait quand sa peau était encore moite, chaleur tropicale qui contrastait avec sa fraicheur naturelle. Même dans des températures extrêmes, la peau du Holmes restait délicatement froide, et cela mettait l'inspecteur dans une incompréhension la plus complète.

« Ote tes doigts glacés de ma peau… »

Pour toute réponse, Mycroft l'embrassa dans le cou, le mordillant légèrement alors que ses mains descendaient tranquillement déboutonner les jeans de son amant qui se tortilla :

« Mycroft ! Ils vont bientôt arriver !

-Ils attendront… »

Lestrade voulu répliquer, mais son corps lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien envie des caresses prodiguées par l'aîné Holmes, et il sentit son membre répondre favorablement à la demande. L'homme gémit, s'autorisant à se placer plus confortablement contre le torse de son amant qui lui mordit l'épaule avec une gentillesse carnassière, descendant rapidement le vêtement sur les hanches fines de Gabriel qui se cambrait de plus en plus.

Le bruit de la sonnerie retentit.

« N…Mycroft…Il faut…

-Sssht… »

Une main se glissa sur son torse, pinçant un téton sensible, le maintenant fermement contre lui.

"..."

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

-Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. »

John leva un sourcil intrigué, puis son visage vira au rouge brique alors qu'il enfonçait ses mains dans ses poches en bougonnant de gêne. Oui, bon, il ne voulait peut être pas savoir. Il sursauta en sentant une main glacée dans son cou, puis frissonna sous la caresse. De son autre main, Sherlock tapotait sur son téléphone, innocent :

« Je viens de recevoir un message de Moriarty.

-QUOI ?

-On dit comment . Et il me dit qu'il va bientôt recommencer à jouer, qu'il s'ennuie déja. »

John soupira, l'air anxieux et épuisé par ces mauvaises nouvelles qui revenaient bien vite à son goût.

« Et Murphy ?

-Il sera de la partie, je présume. Peu m'importe, c'est un incapable. »

La caresse s'était faite plus griffue, plus possessive. John n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que le commentaire suintait de jalousie. Il eut un tendre sourire, embrassa les doigts blancs de son vis-à-vis, puis appuya fermement sur la sonnette une seconde fois.

"..."

« Haa…Haa… »

Se tenant à la commode devant lui, les reins cambrés, les joues rougies, haletant, Lestrade ne se rendait pas à compte à quel point il constituait un spectacle appétissant, et c'était pour cela que Mycroft faisait durer le plaisir. A chaque fois que son amant approchait de la jouissance, ses doigts quittaient le membre dur, caressant les cuisses, les hanches, le ventre plat, avant de revenir pour parfaire sa torture. Les gémissements du grisé le rendait passablement fou, et il adorait l'entendre gronder son prénom.

« Mycroft….Aller ! Ils sont…Ils sont dehors…Il faut… »

Le brun accentua le mouvement, sourire aux lèvres, accéléra la cadence sans plus de cérémonie, et soupira de contentement en sentant le liquide chaud et caractéristique de l'orgasme se répandre entre ses doigts . Le bassin de Gabriel trembla brièvement alors qu'il lâchait un cri rauque, puis tout son corps se détendit d'un seul coup. Il se tourna lentement, l'épiderme secoué de frissons, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Stupide animal », murmura t-il avec une langueur délicieuse.

« Tu devrais reprendre une douche, rétorqua l'Holmes, au fait, ta chemise est cach…Posée sur la chaise. »

Il s'éclipsa, poursuivit par les fausses injections du grisé qui riait à gorge déployée.

"..."

Quand Mycroft ouvrit la porte, Sherlock et John s'embrassaient. Si le détective repoussa son frère pour entrer, John, perturbé mais confiant, lui serra la main avec une certaine joie avant d'entrer.

Toute personne, en regardant par la fenêtre, aurait remarqué le certain bonheur qui planait dans la pièce. Un curieux sentiment qui ne permettait aucune peur, aucun doute, une simple bonne entente agréable et durable. Ainsi pensait Murphy, fumant sa longue cigarette, alors qu'il observait les quatre convives attablés.

« Tu joues encore au voyeur, mon ange ? »

Voix sucrée et agacée à la fois. Murphy esquisse un sourire. Il n'y avait pas plus jaloux qu'un assassin psychopathe. Il éteignit l'ordinateur, se leva, repoussant d'un geste sec sa chevelure en arrière. Moriarty était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, astiquant son pistolet, les yeux braqués sur lui. Le brun s'avança de sa lente démarche, et posa sa main contre sa joue :

« J'observe les cibles. C'est normal, non ?

-Oui...Probablement, je t'ai déjà refilé des tics de tueur. »

Il semblait ravit de la constatation. Puis, Moriarty l'embrassa, le serrant violemment contre lui, le dévorant avec quelque chose qui pouvait ressemble à de la haine comme de l'amour. Les deux hommes fermaient les yeux, s'embrassant dans le noir, unis dans l'horreur du meurtre et le secret de la complicité.

"..."

« Je suis épuisé. »

Il était plus de minuit, et les deux hommes retrouvaient le confort du 221b.

Sherlock ne releva pas le commentaire et alla s'allonger sur le sofa. John se servit une bière, bailla, poussa les jambes du détective pour se faire une petite place. Le brun fixait le plafond :

« Tu crois que ça finira un jour ?

-Nous deux ?

-Non, les meurtres. Moriarty. »

John tripotait les mollets de son amant, jouant avec les plis des jeans. Il haussa les épaules :

« Moriarty finira le jour ou tu le mettras en prison. Ce jour arrivera, j'ai confiance en toi. Les meurtres ne finiront jamais…Les hommes…Portent ce vice en eux, depuis l'ouverture de la boîte de Pandore. Ils se tueront toujours, de façon horrible, dans des desseins obscures. La guerre en est le premier exemple. »

La voix se teinta d'un arrière-goût amer. Sherlock se redressa, toucha les lèvres ourlées du blond qui semblait comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un enfant curieux et sur de lui à la fois :

« Abyssus Abyssum Invocat. Ou, plus littérairement, l'Enfer entraîne l'Enfer. Tu as sans doute raison. Mais…Il y aura également toujours des gens pour remettre les hommes sur le droit chemin. Des hommes comme toi, John, qui croient en la Justice. Moi, je ne suis que le cerveau. L'intelligence qui à besoin d'exister . »

Ils s'embrassèrent. Le blond le serra contre lui, humant son parfum, appréciant sa douceur.

« Et nous deux ? Ca finira aussi ? »

Il sentit les canines de Sherlock s'amuser sur son col de chemise. Il savait qu'il souriait.

« Je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper. Je te veux depuis longtemps. Tu es le seul qui…Qui me supportes. Qui reste avec moi pour ce que je suis. Sans me demander de changer.

-Je t'aime comme tu es. »

John sembla réaliser ses mots, balbutia, et se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le corps de son amant bien calé sur le sien. Les yeux du détective brillaient, alors que ses mains jouaient avec les cheveux courts de l'ancien soldat. Il aimait entendre ces mots, il aimait cette intonation, il aimait cet homme sans même le savoir. Il s'en fichait, au demeurant. Il était là, sur lui, contre lui, il sentait son souffle dans son cou et c'était le plus important.

Il faudrait encore six mois et sept jours pour que Sherlock lâche enfin un tonitruant « Je t'aime » à John Watson. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

Voila, voila, une petite fin toute simple, mais...Pleine de promesses? J'espère que cela vous aura plu, en tout cas, j'ai fais mon possible :)

Encore un grand merci pour mes lectrices coutumières comme passagères!

A la revoyure !

Review?


End file.
